New Game Plus
by onixia32
Summary: Después de un desastre peor que Sabaody la tripulación fue"salvada" por la máquina experimental de Vegapunk. Toda la tripulación voló a sus cuerpos del pasado con todos sus recuerdos. Como Luffy lentamente los reúne de nuevo, el mundo nunca será el mismo. ¿Quién quiere la misma vieja y aburrida aventura?
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente aqui traigo una nueva traducion de one piece quiero hacer esta traducción porque la mayoria de los fics de one piece son de romance y aparte fue parte de mi infancia asi que me gustari al menos tener uno en mi perfil.

Disclaimer: Ni el mundo ni sus personajes me pertenece todo pertenece a Eiichiro Oda y la historia pertenece a DuncanIdaho2014 el tiene todo el merito yo solo traduzco por cierto traducir anime es bastante mas complicado que traducir libros así que no me odies si hay algo que no se entiende

Los piratas de sombrero de paja entraron corriendo en la habitación, cerrando la pesada puerta de acero cerrada detrás de ellos. Casi inmediatamente, se oyeron sonidos de voces y voces levantadas. Sonaba como si un ejército intentara romper. Y eso era porque era eso lo que pasa.

Nami cayó al suelo, su Sorcery ClimaTact cayendo de su mano mientras se levantaba en brazos temblorosos. Su pelo, normalmente tan brillante y bien hecho, parecía ahora un nido de un pájaro particularmente desordenado. La suciedad y el polvo estaban cubiertos tan espesos que su naranja natural estaba oculta en manchas. El fondo de cada hilera estaba quemado de negro y ahora eran tres pulgadas más bajos de lo que habían sido esa mañana.

Recobrando el aliento, Nami echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó -¡que mierda es esto!-

Su nakama ni siquiera respondió a su lenguaje más fuerte. O bien estuvieron de acuerdo o estaban demasiado agotados para comentar.

La situación era bastante desoladora. Después de la locura en Dressrosa, Luffy y el grupo habían estado todo listo en la próxima gran aventura en el Nuevo Mundo. Cuando por fin atracaron en una isla de otoño sin pretensiones (después de un breve episodio de navegar hacia delante), lo último que esperaban era una emboscada digna de un registro en los libros.

El mismo Akainu había aparecido de la nada, llevando dos barcos de la Buster Call a navegar por toda la isla. La tripulación apenas había logrado evacuar a los Thousand Sunny antes de que hubieran suficientes proyectiles de cañón para borrar el Sunny del mapa, los proyectiles habían consumido el barco de los sueños en una explosión tan grande que quemó las nubes. Franky había gritado como un animal herido, y había tomado los esfuerzos combinados de Sanji, Zoro y Robin para evitar que corriera al infierno que alguna vez fue su amada casa.

Antes de que pudieran sufrir, antes de que pudieran siquiera pensar, la tripulación estaba asediada por lo que parecía ser la mitad de la marina. Olas tras olas de soldados sanguinarios habían venido por ellos, cada uno seguro de que estaban sirviendo a la "Justicia". La tripulación se había reunido y había mostrado a los Marines exactamente por qué los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja eran conocidos en todo el mundo. Zoro los dispersó como hojas, Sanji los quemó con el poder explosivo de sus piernas, Usopp desencadenó monstruos terribles de la naturaleza, Nami convirtió los elementos contra ellos, Franky mostró los beneficios de la superioridad tecnológica, Brook toco una serenata y los cortó en igual medida, Robin firmemente ganó el título único de "asesino en masa", Chopper demostró cuánto de un monstruo que era y Luffy los aplastado como bichos.

Y, sin embargo, por cada infante de marina que había caído, otros tres se apresuraron a recoger su lugar. Y no fue una masacre de los débiles, oh no. Éstos eran los veteranos endurecidos del Nuevo Mundo. Un conjunto de habilidades de fruta del diablo y estilos de lucha únicos probaron la habilidad y el ingenio de cada nakama de Luffy. Y todo el tiempo, el fuego de cañón llovió sobre ellos, Akainu mostrando lo desechable que vio a sus hombres mientras que en la búsqueda de la "Justicia Absoluta".

Heridos de mil maneras distintas, la tripulación había sido lentamente obligado a retirarse hacia el interior de la isla por ser abrumados por el número de enemigos. Las cosas sólo empeoraron cuando tuvieron que recorrer los duros bosques, desconocidos, mientras que los Marines sólo se enloquecieron con cada pérdida. Franky finalmente tuvo que recurrir a arrastrar a toda la tripulación en un desesperado coup de Boo, una función que había mantenido durante su remodelación. Habían aterrizado cerca de lo que parecía una base marina abandonada, y por segunda vez se habían escapado... sólo para descubrir que los marines se habían acercado desde todos los puntos de la isla. Exhausto y empezando a sentirse verdaderamente asustado, la tripulación había huido a la base, esquivando todo tipo de ataques mientras los marines seguían en sus talones. Por fin, finalmente se habían metido en la habitación con la puerta más grande que podían encontrar.

A medida que el ruido fuera de la puerta se hacía más fuerte, los Sombreros de Paja no podían reunir la energía para preocuparse. Chopper, que parecía medio muerto y posiblemente ya estaba inconsciente, siguió atorando el peroné derecho de Brook. El músico esquelético, incluso con las limitadas emociones que sólo un cráneo podía transmitir, parecía listo para llorar. Un gran pedazo de su afro estaba desaparecido, cortado en una especie de mantis Zoan. Franky, a pesar de su tamaño, parecía muy pequeño mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos. Usopp parecía apretar sus labios temblorosos tan apretados como podía, pero el extraño farfullo histérico se deslizó a través. Sanji se metió en los bolsillos el mechero y se lo llevó a los labios, para mirarlo como si no lo hubiera visto antes y luego lo tiró a la puerta que ya empezaba a abollar. Tanto Robin como Zoro tenían expresiones resignadas, ella inclinó la cabeza para que sus cabellos pudieran ocultar sus lágrimas, mientras Zoro se aferraba a la empuñadura de Wado contra su pecho. La cuchilla se había cortado cuando cruzó las cuchillas con un capitán con algún tipo de sonido o capacidad de vibración. Luffy parecía haberse congelado, con los ojos clavados en la distancia. Sus labios se movían, pero ni siquiera Chopper pudo haber oído la cadena continua de -No otra vez- saliendo de su boca.

Nami lentamente se juntó antes de levantarse. Como lo hacía con tanta frecuencia, se hizo cargo. -Robin ¿cuánto tiempo va a aguantar esa puerta?-

La única otra mujer de la tripulación respondió secamente. -Ellos tienen arietes, y el Almirante de la Flota está en camino, tenemos cinco minutos como máximo-

Nami se mordió el labio. Se volvió para inspeccionar la habitación, con la esperanza de ver otra salida, cuando de repente quedó cegada por los focos.

-Ah, sujetos de prueba-

Despertados de la catatonia, la tripulación parpadeó hasta que su visión volvió. Sólo ahora veían exactamente qué era la habitación en la que se habían atrincherado. Varios grandes, complicados, aparatos de metal parecían incrustados en las paredes. Varias antenas, respiraderos y otras cosas que ni siquiera Franky podía nombrar parecían señalarlas. La azotea parecía estar completamente hecha de luces fluorescentes más brillantes que el sol, mientras que el piso era de hormigón desnudo con un círculo rojo dibujado en él, que abarcaba a toda la tripulación. En la pared opuesta a la puerta todavía que golpeaba, una ventana del vidrio fue fijada en el nivel del ojo. Más allá, todos apenas podían distinguir una figura sombría.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú? -preguntó Luffy, sacudido de sus flashbacks paralizantes por la crisis más reciente.

-Pero si debes saberlo, mi nombre es el Dr. Vegapunk- La voz estaba claramente distorsionada, ya fuera por la mala calidad de los oradores que emanaba o por la intención deliberada, no podían decirlo.

Franky abrió mucho los ojos. -Dr. Vegapunk, ¿el genio científico?-

-Ah, sí, Ciborg Franky... Parece que te has servido de algunos de mis viejos planos, sabía que había olvidado algo en casa- La figura se aclaró la garganta y luego pareció buscar un botón. -Voy a ir directamente al punto. Esta isla es donde guardo algunos de mis experimentos más incomprendidos. La presencia de ustedes y sus perseguidores es inesperado, pero voy a hacer lo debido. Yo voy a interpretar su estadía aquí como ofrecimiento como pruebas humanas para mi último invento. Espero que no te importe.

-De qué diablos es de lo que estás hablando, mierda...- Sanji no pudo llegar más lejos antes de perder el conocimiento. Casi todos a la vez, todos menos Luffy y Brook parecían desmayarse en el suelo.

Luffy miró a su nakama en estado de shock y pánico. -¡Chicos! ¿Por qué os acostáis en un momento como éste?-

-Hmm- llegó la voz distorsionada. -Tú y ese esqueleto animado parecen inmunes a mi gas para dormir, e incluso César no podría mejorar, así que ¿cómo te resistes?-

-Por supuesto, el gas para dormir no funciona en mí, no puedo respirar, ¡porque no tengo pulmones! ¡Broma del cráneo, yohohoho!- Brook se inclinó para inclinar el sombrero, sólo para agarrar el aire vacío. Una bala de cañón había llegado a centímetros de su cabeza y se llevaba su sombrero de copa y su corona.

-Ah, naturalmente, y si Mugiwara no Luffy sobrevivió a un encuentro con Magellan, es seguro asumir que las toxinas naturalmente tendrían una menor eficacia contra él- Vegapunk hizo la observación como si fuera un hecho interesante para escribir más tarde, no como si estuviera hablando de otros seres humanos. -Bueno, no importa, no necesariamente tienes que ser dócil para el experimento-

Luffy apretó los dientes y apartó el puño. -Escucha, señor Vegapunk, si haces algo con mis nakamas, te juro que...-

-Cierre la prueba # 22 del condensador de flujo, comience-

En un instante, toda la habitación estaba llena de luz cegadora, como si hubiera nacido un sol. Un zumbido mecánico resonó por toda la base, haciendo que los marines fuera de la puerta hicieran una pausa para preguntarse qué estaba pasando. Después de unos segundos, la luz se atenuó, revelando una habitación vacía. Aparte de las marcas hechas de sangre, no había ni una sola señal de que los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja hubieran estado allí.

Vegapunk esperó un minuto antes de dirigirse a anotar -Después de transportar con éxito nueve formas de vida sencillas al pasado, y en ausencia de una aniquilación paradójica o de cambios temporales tangibles, concluyo que el viaje en el tiempo no es un método viable para alterar el presente: todo lo que se envía simplemente genera una realidad alternativa, Dejando el original sin cambios- El doctor esperó un segundo, antes de añadir el pensamiento ocioso rodando alrededor de su cabeza. Todo lo que generaba su mente merecía ser narrado. Me pregunto qué tan diferente es ese otro mundo.

Luffy gimió, frotando los ojos cerrados. Tenía un dolor de cabeza como el de nadie. Era peor que el tiempo que había hecho un concurso de bebidas con Zoro y Nami. Cada pulso de sangre a través de su cabeza vino con un latido de dolencia profana. ¿Qué diablos pasó anoche?

En un instante, lo golpeó. Akainu, Marines, Sunny destruido, Nami gritando, ¡científico espeluznante!

-VEGAPUNK!- Luffy rugió, saltando sobre sus pies, listo para golpear al científico por el resto de la semana. Bueno, lo intentó. En lugar de eso, se dejó caer como un crep y cuando su cabeza toco el suelo se clavó unos clavos en la cabeza. -¡Ow ~! Luffy gimió, levantando las manos y agarrando la cabeza.

Después de otros diez minutos de gemidos y decidiendo que no iba a doler menos por estar despierto, así que se levantó para poder moverse, Luffy forzó sus ojos a abrirse. Se abrieron lo más posible en el momento en el que vio donde estaba y su mente proceso lo que estaba viendo. Habían pasado años desde que lo había visto, pero conocería ese techo en cualquier parte. Difícilmente se atrevió a creerlo, Luffy se incorporó lentamente, ignorando el dolor que le respondía y miró a su alrededor. No había error.

Era la casa del árbol. La que él, Ace y Sabo construyeron.

Luffy caminó lentamente hacia la rueda, extendiéndose para tocarla con reverencia. La madera se sentía cálida y familiar en su mano. Miró a través de la ventana a la hermosa vista de los bosques del monte. Colubo. Era lo que recordaba. Pero no había manera de que estuviera realmente de vuelta aquí.

Luffy alargó la mano para pellizcarle el pecho. Sintió un desagradable aguijón, casi incluso dolor, pero nada cambió. El pellizcar debía despertarte de los sueños, ¿verdad? Y algo se sentía... fuera de su pecho. Luffy puso su mano sobre su pecho, intentando encubrir lo que estaba mal. No había manera. Luffy se quitó la camiseta que llevaba (no llevaba camisetas desde los 15 años, ¿qué estaba pasando?), Y miró hacia abajo.

-De ninguna manera- respiró Luffy, extendiendo la mano para rastrear la piel clara de su pecho. No había ninguno de los músculos viriles que había trabajado tan duro para conseguir a través de los años. Pero lo más importante, no había cicatriz. La marca dejada por Akainu ese día terrible en Marineford no estaba allí. La piel perfectamente sana cubría su pecho.

Cualquier otra persona probablemente estaría teniendo un ataque de pánico o descomponiéndose en la negación, pero no Luffy. Su simple mente no planteaba ninguna objeción acerca de cómo lo que él pensaba era imposible. Acaba de conectar los puntos. Se pellizcó y no pasó nada, así que no era un sueño. Y no había forma de que todas sus aventuras fueran un sueño loco que había tenido mientras dormía en la casa del árbol. Había sido herido allí también. Era más bajo, en la isla de Dawn y su pecho estaba bien. Y ese tipo espeluznante de Vegapunk había dicho algo sobre un experimento.

Experimento que era un misterio. Luffy noto con sabiduría. -Así que volví a tiempo- Un segundo de silencio. -¡Esto es tan genial!- Una sonrisa salvaje se extendió por los labios de Luffy. ¡Estaba en casa! Había navegado a través del río del tiempo. Eso asido legendario. Incluso Usopp no había hecho eso...

La sonrisa de Luffy murió al darse cuenta de lo que realmente significaba. Estaba de vuelta. Antes de salir de la isla, antes de conocer a sus nakamas, antes de que tuviera todas sus aventuras. Nada de eso había ocurrido todavía. Podría ser años antes de que volviera a ver alguno de ellos.

¿Pero cuántos años? ¿Cuánto tiempo atrás había vuelto?

Luffy negó con la cabeza. Había muchas preguntas sin contestar y tanto él odiaba pensar (le dolía la cabeza), él era el único que podía contestarlas. Pero para obtener respuestas, tenía que obtener información. La primera cosa que tenía que averiguar era en que año estaba. Luffy salió de la casa del árbol y fue a buscar la casa de Dadan.

Todo era exactamente como él lo recordaba. Los árboles, los olores, todo. Bueno, no exactamente. Luffy tenía a Haki esta vez. Un poco de atención y él podía oír la voz de cada animal alrededor, así que no tenía ningún problema corriendo alrededor de ellos. No es que no pudiera dar un bocado rápido, pero dejó todo su equipo de caza en la casa. Además, necesitaba que le respondieran sus preguntas.

Luffy se dio cuenta de lo mucho que tomó su fuerza y velocidad por sentado. Cuando finalmente llegó de la casa del árbol a la cabaña de Dadan, respiraba con dificultad y el sol se había movido notablemente en el cielo. El día anterior... o después de... más tarde... lo que sea, podría haber hecho todo el viaje en un par de minutos sin sudar. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer si volvía a estar en la forma en que estaba acostumbrado. Pero ¿cuánto tiempo tenía que trabajar antes de que tuviera que irse? ¡Gah, por eso odiaba tener que pensar y hacer preguntas! ¡Fue tan molesto hasta que encontró la respuesta! No tenía ni idea de por qué Robin y Chopper parecían gustarle tanto.

Dogra estaba barriendo el porche cuando Luffy frenó. Bajó la vista y sonrió. -Bueno, Luffy, supongo que no harás algunas de tus tareas por mí, ¿verdad?-

Luffy lo ignoró. Iba a responder a esta pregunta ya. -Dogra, ¿qué edad tengo?-

El enano arqueó una ceja. -¿Estás realmente haciendo esa pregunta?-

-¡Dime qué edad tengo, maldita sea! -gritó Luffy. El dolor de cabeza nunca se fue realmente, y sólo fue empeorando cuanto más la pregunta estaba flotando en su cabeza.

Dogra suspiró. -Tienes 14 años, Luffy, eso significa que tienes que esperar tres años antes de que puedas seguir después de As. Bueno, dos años y medio, ya que tu cumpleaños, está cerca, ¿solo han pasado dos días desde que se fue y ya estás impaciente? Tienes que aprender a frenar, apreciar la vida que pasa a tu alrededor-

-Uhhuh- murmuró Luffy, sin escuchar nada después de la primera frase. Así que tenía 14 años. Desde que se despertó solo, eso significaba que Ace ya se había ido. Tenía tres años para entrenar y pensar en todas las otras preguntas. Sabiendo que no tenía que preocuparse por salir al día siguiente, Luffy sonrió y felizmente dejó de pensar. Tenía mucho tiempo.

El resto del día fue como un recuerdo particularmente vívido. Después de abrazar a Dadan (algo con lo que se había atrevido, pero sabía que eso era lo que hacía en su día), Luffy había salido corriendo al bosque a cazar sus cinco dosis diarias de proteína. Probó a un lobo para ver si el Haki de su Conquistador seguía funcionando, y se alegró de ver que tenía tanto control sobre él como cuando Rayleigh había terminado de entrenarlo. Para el resto de la manada, él trabajó para conseguirlos de la manera anticuada. Necesitaba el ejercicio.

Después de traer de vuelta el más grande como "alquiler" y devorándolo junto con el resto de la familia Dadan, Luffy decidió dormir allí para ahorrar tiempo. Al día siguiente hizo casi exactamente lo mismo, sólo que fue después de los cocodrilos. Luego, al día siguiente, hizo jabalíes. Era casi demasiado fácil regresar a las cosas.

Luffy entró en pánico en su cuarto día de 'vuelta' cuando le tomó un par de segundos recordar el nombre de Brook. La imagen de un esqueleto de risa había surgido, y se había confundido hasta que el nombre de su músico lo había seguido. Había dejado caer lo que había estado haciendo y corrió directamente a la casa del árbol, el lugar más seguro que conocía.

Luffy respiró hondo y volvió a encender su cerebro. ¡Casi se había olvidado de su nakama! Podría doler pensar, pero si no lo hiciera, todos esos recuerdos valiosos podrían escapar, ahora que no podía verlos todos los días para recordarle. Con Rayleigh, había sido diferente. Lo había estado haciendo para verlos de nuevo. Había tenido un propósito. Pero los últimos días, él sólo se estaba divirtiendo, reviviendo su infancia. Demasiado, al parecer.

Luffy se tapó los ojos con su sombrero y cerró los ojos. Necesitaba resolver algunas cosas.

Había sido divertido, pero no podía hacer lo mismo que había hecho la primera vez. Si lo hacía, acabaría igual que la última vez, demasiado débil para salvar a Ace. Tenía que hacer cosas diferentes si quería que las cosas fueran diferentes.

Y Luffy estaba seguro de que quería hacer las cosas de manera diferente esta vez. No quería tener las mismas aventuras que la última vez. ¡Quería nuevas aventuras! Además, la "vieja manera" había terminado con él y su equipo entero casi que era matado por los infantes de marina solamente para ser "salvado" por Vegapunk.

Hablando de eso... ¿su nakama también había retrocedido en el tiempo? Estaban en la misma habitación que él cuando ocurrió ese extraño destello. Por otra parte, no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba el experimento misterioso. Tal vez sólo lo recordaba porque había estado despierto. Tal vez él había sido el único golpeado por el flash y los otros todavía estaban allí en el futuro. Luffy comenzó a sentir un poco de vapor serio acumulando como él guardó el pensamiento de "quizás", así que él decidía planear como si él fuera el único que recordase. Si los otros lo hicieron, eso sería veinte tipos diferentes de impresionante, pero él no debe tener sus esperanzas.

Entonces, ¿cómo haría las cosas de manera diferente? Todavía quería conocer a todos sus nakamas, así que seguiría el mismo camino en la Gran Línea. Pero tendría que ser mucho más fuerte si quería estar listo para salvar a Ace. Luffy se preguntó si tal vez podría hablar de Ace fuera de él o tal vez derrotar a barba negra en Jaya, pero decidió que no podía. Ace estaba vengando un nakama. No era el lugar de Luffy para interferir. Y como no había manera de que Ace también estuviera de vuelta en el tiempo, lo perdería como la última vez. Por lo tanto, Luffy tuvo que ser lo suficientemente fuerte en tres años para conseguir todo el camino a través de Impel Down en el primer intento, o realmente ayudar en Marineford.

Pero espera... ¿cómo llegaría a Impel Down en primer lugar? ¿Dejó que Kuma lo llevara a la isla de Hancock? Luffy gritó con la boca cerrada. ¡Esto todo era tan complicado! Nami era el que era bueno en la planificación.

De acuerdo, tenía que ser muy fuerte, si quería evitar que la emboscada de Marineford o la de Akainu volvieran a suceder. Pero... ¿siendo cada vez más fuerte iba a resolver todo? Luffy pensó en el horrible ataque que había llevado a todo esto. Él y sus nakamas eran muy fuertes, el Nuevo Mundo duro y todavía perdían. Incluso el tipo Barba blanca había perdido, y era el tipo más fuerte del mundo. Había demasiados marines.

Luffy pensó en algo que Nami dijo al contar el tesoro. -La calidad es mejor que la cantidad, ¡pero ambas son aún mejores!- Luffy siempre había soñado que su tripulación era pequeña, unos diez o tan pocos, lo suficiente para que todos pudieran caber en un barco y conocerse, y lo suficientemente fuerte como para asumir a cualquier persona que vino después de ellos. Pero él había aprendido de la manera difícil que sólo hay que ser súper fuerte podría ir antes de que los números ganaran. Si realmente quería no perder esta vez, necesitaba conseguir más nakama. El tipo Barba Blanca había tenido un montón de nakamas, recordó Luffy. Y no sólo a los chicos de su barco. Tenía un montón de otros equipos que trabajaban para él. Y ese tipo de Dom Krib al que había luchado cuando conoció a Sanji había tenido 50 naves antes de que Mihawk le diera una patada en el culo. En ese momento, Luffy se burlaba de ellos por pensar que más gente los hacía más fuertes. Pero ¿qué pasaría si tuvieras mucha gente, y cada uno de ellos fuera fuerte? Eso sería bastante genial, en realidad.

Luffy lo pensó. Muchas de las tripulaciones piratas que habían luchado no habían sido realmente tan malas. Uno o dos miembros podrían haber sido unos imbéciles, y Luffy ya había decidido que eran malos, pero si hubiera jugado cosas diferentes podrían haber sido amigos. Buggy resultó ser un tipo genial en Impel Down. Ese hipnotizador había estado bien, pero Kuro le había asustado al herir al amigo de Usopp. Gin había estado bien, pero el veneno le había pegado. Y ese era el tipo que había conocido aquí en East Blue.

Luffy se preguntó si podría sacar lo mismo que Barba Blanca había hecho. Él no consiguió todos los detalles en la prisa, pero él había conseguido la sensación que todos esos individuos no siguieron solamente al individuo Barba Blanca porque él había pedido agradable. Lo habían hecho porque no era tan malo. Si Luffy iba a convencer a otros capitanes de que dejara de ser el Rey para él, tendría que estar en otro nivel.

Hmm, la Armada de Sombrero de Paja. Eso tenía un buen anillo. Luffy se imaginó a sí mismo en la cabeza de un Sunny diez veces más grande que de costumbre, rodeado de otros barcos, todos ellos también con el símbolo de sombrero de paja. Él sonrió ampliamente. ¡Eso sería genial!

Pero todo parecía regresar a Luffy cada vez más fuerte. Tendría que ponerse más fuerte de lo que había sido antes de que él mismo se pusiera en marcha si se lo iba a arreglar. Ya tenía a Haki, lo que hizo las cosas un poco más fáciles, pero todavía tenía una montaña de entrenamiento por delante, más de lo que realmente pensaba que podía hacer sólo persiguiendo a los animales, o incluso hacer las rutinas de entrenamiento de Zoro. Para sacar esto, Luffy iba a tener que pasar por el infierno. Y sabía exactamente la persona que lo llevaría allí:

Su abuelo

Sin un objetivo claro en mente, Luffy era un idiota sin sentido. Pero cuando se fija en lograr algo, tendrían que matarlo para evitar que lo obtuviera. Durante los meses siguientes, Dadan y Co notaron un cambio distinto en su pupilo. Mientras seguía sonriendo y haciendo el estúpido, pareció obsesionarse con probar sus límites. Él fue después de los animales más grandes en el bosque, y causó a menudo disturbios en la terminal gris con la escoria que cazó en ésos sin nada. No era raro que Magra abriera la puerta por la noche para sacar la basura y encontrar al muchacho de sombrero de paja que pasaba en el porche.

Como los blandengues que eran, trataron de hablar con Luffy en tomar las cosas con más calma. Pero él solo se reía y sonreía y les decía que tenía que ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a Ace. En su cabeza, realmente quería decir rescate, pero no necesitaban saberlo. Luffy había decidido no contarle a nadie sobre el experimento misterioso, excepto quizás a sus nakamas. Le hacían demasiadas preguntas, y su cabeza podría explotar.

Mientras tanto, Luffy siguió trabajando tan duro como pudo para volver a la forma que estaba acostumbrado. Tenía que impresionar a Garp si su plan iba a funcionar. Oh, y hablando de planificación, Luffy había notado que una vez que él siguió pensando lo suficiente, dejó de doler tanto. Hmm, tal vez su cerebro era como uno de sus músculos, ¡cuanto más lo usaba, más fácil era hacer cosas! Eso era bueno, porque Luffy tenía mucho que pensar. Garp podría amarlo y querer que se hiciera fuerte, pero no había manera de que él solo le entregara secretos marinos de entrenamiento sin la palabra jurada de Luffy de que se había convertido en un Marine. Luffy podía mentir, pero no le gustaba mentir a la gente que le gustaba. Además, según Ace, era muy malo. Por lo tanto, tuvo que encontrar alguna manera de engañar a su abuelo para que lo entrenara en serio sin convertirse en un Marine.

Fue una buena cosa Garp sólo visitó por el cumpleaños de Luffy, porque llevaron meses para Luffy para llegar a algo que podría funcionar. ¡Hey, sólo porque pensar ya no dolía ya no significaba que fuera bueno en eso! ¿Cómo sabía que había conseguido un plan que pudiera funcionar? Le había estado preguntando a Dadan si podían trabajar. Ella era una chica, así que ella era más inteligente, ¿verdad? Una vez que se enteró de la razón por la que había estado trabajando tan duro, había rugido de risa. Ella encontró la idea de Luffy tirando de uno sobre el temible Garp para ser hilarante.

Finalmente, cuando el amanecer floreció el 5 de mayo, llegó el momento en que la pared delantera del lugar de Dadan se rompió como la única otra persona en el mundo tan bulliciosa como Luffy caminó a través de él como si fuera una pantalla de papel. -DADAN, ¿no has corrompido a mi nieto?

Cuando Luffy se despertó al oír el sonido de la pared que se rompía, tuvo un milisegundo de dudas acerca de entregarse a las suaves gracias del "duro amor" de Garp, pero lo aplastó con la imagen de esa enorme flota. Para ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a sus nakamas y hacer aún más. Por eso estaba haciendo esto. Garp había convertido a Coby de un cobarde en una amenaza decente en tres meses. ¡Imagina lo que él podría hacer a Luffy con un par de años!

Luffy se puso en pie de un salto, como siempre seguro en su cabeza. -¡Oye, abuelo, quiero luchar contigo, esta vez te voy a vencer y dejarás de tratar de hacerme un marine!"

-Bhahahahaha! ¿Crees que puedes derrotarme, pequeña mocosa?- Garp flexionó el puño, de alguna manera consiguió parecer amenazante con una camisa de vacaciones florida. -¡Bueno, entonces vamos a sacar esto afuera! ¡No quiero que Dadan me regañe por romper su casa!-

-Todavía me debes por el muro, ¿por qué no puedes usar la puerta como una persona normal? -preguntó Dadan... desde la esquina, Dogra y Magra convenientemente colocados directamente entre el vicealmirante y el bandido de montaña.

Garp se arqueó la cabeza. -¡Hmm...!¡No lo suficientemente genial! ¡Bwahahahaha!-

Luffy sonrió y salió corriendo tras su abuelo. Ahora, para iniciar el plan... wow, se parecía mucho a ese mayordomo de mierda. Tenía que ser cuidadoso con estas cosas de pensamiento. Podría salir de las manos.

Garp finalmente consiguió una distancia de seguridad lejos del albergue y dio la vuelta. -Bien, mocoso, vamos a empezar esta cosa, y bueno, ya que es tu cumpleaños, ¡te dejaré tener el primer ataque!- Diciendo esto, el gigante de un anciano entró en posición de "tranquilidad", con las manos detrás de la espalda, sonriendo descaradamente a su nieto.

Luffy sintió que una marca de tic apareció en su frente, pero respiró hondo. Esto iba a ser complicado. Tenía que impresionar a Garp sin hacerle sospechar. Obviamente, no podía usar Haki, excepto tal vez un poco de Observación. Los Gears estaban fuera. Por otra parte, de lo que Luffy recordaba, alrededor de su primer 15 cumpleaños todavía apenas tenía idea de cómo hacer que sus poderes de Gomu Gomu funcionaran en una pelea. Tal vez estaba pensando demasiado en esto. Blegh!

Decidir actuar como si estuviera luchando contra Smokey esa primera vez, lo que significa decente, pero sin una opción de ganar, Luffy a través de su puño y lanzó el primero de muchos en esta nueva época.

-¡Gomu Gomu no pistol!-

Garp levantó los labios con una sonrisa dura. -Así que, mi lindo nieto pequeño finalmente está aprendiendo a lanzar un puñetazo, ¿eh?- Más rápido de lo que cualquier hombre de su edad tenía derecho a poseer, Garp se apresuró a acercarse a Luffy con su puño ya armado. -¡Pero todavía no puedes vencer al Puño del Amor!-

Luffy ya había aprendido a través de restos sangrientos con leones de montaña que sólo porque pudiera ver algo que venía, no significaba mierda si no era lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarlo. Él "vio" el golpe antes de que Garp se moviera, pero incluso entonces Luffy apenas logró alejarse del camino del puñetazo mejorado con Haki. Sin embargo, logró esquivarlo Luffy se tambaleó hacia atrás, poniendo los pies bajo él, mientras Garp miraba con sorpresa al cráter que había hecho.

-¿Qué? ¿Nunca has logrado esquivarme antes?- grito Garp, casi como si estuviera acusando a Luffy de violar una regla.

Luffy sólo sonrió. -¡Te dije que iba a vencerte esta vez!- Sin embargo, sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Demonio incluso Aokiji tenía miedo de luchar contra su abuelo. Pero iba a hacer que el viejo lo entrenara.

Después de un par de segundos de confusión, Garp echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír. -¡Ah, esto va a ser una verdadera pelea! ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti por ser más fuerte! ¡Pero todavía vas a perder, pequeña mocosa!-

Luffy sólo sonrió. Entonces Garp se movió de nuevo y Luffy estaba en las cuerdas.

A pesar de decir que esto era una pelea real, era bastante obvio que Garp seguía reteniéndose. No importaba, ya que Luffy seguía apenas manteniéndose. Entre sus recientes peleas con los animales del monte. Colubo y Grey Terminal y la experiencia futura, ya estaba bastante en el nivel que era cuando salió por primera vez. No es que eso estuviera diciendo mucho, comparado con un hombre al que se le ofreció varias veces el cargo de Almirante, pero Luffy confiaba en que podía dejar al menos una marca en su abuelo además del tiro libre.

Luffy utilizó sus movimientos básicos como Globo, látigo, Hacha y Pistola. Garp dejó que lo golpearan y todavía apenas hicieron una herida. Mientras tanto, Garp estaba haciendo un paisajismo creativo, con cada golpe rompiendo el suelo o árboles lo suficientemente desafortunados como para estar en el camino. Con la observación y un poco de suerte, Luffy logró esquivar a la mayoría de ellos, pero aun así fue golpeado por el extraño puñetazo, cada uno de ellos recordándolo de lo tremendamente fuerte que era su abuelo.

Finalmente, cuando el sol se había levantado por completo en el horizonte, Luffy se precipitó con un movimiento suicida. Tiró de ambos brazos y echó toda la fuerza de su cuerpo larguirucho en un último ataque. -Gomu Gomu no Bazooka! -gritó, golpeando ambas palmas contra el pecho de Garp con fuerza explosiva. El anciano gruñó, pero no reaccionó de otra manera. Utilizó la cercanía conveniente de Luffy para finalmente conectarse con su Puño de Amor, enviando a Luffy a estrellarse contra la tierra.

-¡Owie! -gritó Luffy, agarrando el huevo de ganso en su cabeza. ¡Había olvidado lo mucho que lastimaban!

Garp rio entre dientes antes de toser. Alzó una ceja cuando vio manchas de sangre en la mano con la que se había cubierto la boca. La mayoría se aterraría ante el signo de una hemorragia interna, pero Garp comenzó a irradiarse con orgullo mientras se sentaba.

-No está mal, chico, de verdad sentí ese último, ¿cuándo mi nieto se puso tan fuerte?-

Luffy resopló y se levantó. Esto fue. Es hora de tratar de engañar a su abuelo. Esto no sería fácil.

-Bueno, he estado trabajando muy duro para ser fuerte. ¡Voy a tener que ser fuerte si quiero ser el Rey Pirata!-

Garp frunció el entrecejo. ¡Maldito seas, Akagami (pelirrojo), escúchame, mocoso! ¡Vas a convertirte en un marine orgulloso, no en un pirata sucio!-

Luffy hizo una mueca. Había estado trabajando con Dadan. Dijo que ahora era lindo como un perrito, en lugar de uno que era lamentable, sea lo que eso significaba eso. -¡Pero abuelo, los piratas son geniales!-

-¡Así son los Marines! ¿Me estás diciendo que realmente crees que es tonto de Akagami es más genial que tu abuelo cariñoso?- Garp hinchó el pecho, como si tratara de hacerse parecer más "genial".

-Sí -fue la respuesta sincera de Luffy. Pero este no era el momento para la honestidad. Éste era el momento para la manipulación furtiva. Luffy frunció las cejas como si estuviera pensando muy duro (¡ya no tenía que hacerlo!), Antes de intentar parecer que acababa de darse cuenta de algo increíble. Imaginó a Sanji dándole comida antes de las chicas y esperaba que funcionara. -¿Sabes qué? ¡Eres un abuelo realmente genial!-

-¿Qué? -preguntó Garp, parecía que en realidad no había esperado que Luffy estuviera de acuerdo con él.

-Sí, todos los hombres de Shanks lo que hicieron fue derribar a ese estúpido hombre de Higuma, ¡Pero el abuelo derriba a hombres enormes! ¡El abuelo es realmente, muy fuerte! - Con la esperanza de ponerse de pie, Luffy asumió su pose de "desafío". -¡He decidido que voy a ser tan fuerte como tú un día, abuelo!-

Se oían grillos. Entonces Garp estalló en histeria. Lágrimas corriendo, riendo tan fuerte que dolían, las obras. -Bhahahahaha! ¡Un mocoso como tú no sería tan fuerte como yo, ni en un millón de años! ¡No hagas bromas así, Luffy!-

Luffy no tuvo que fingir el rubor que le iluminaba las mejillas. ¡El abuelo no tuvo que reírse de eso -Cállate, abuelo!-

Garp se secó los ojos con un pañuelo. -Perdona, Luffy, pero nunca llegarás tan fuerte como tu abuelo por tu cuenta-

Luffy luchó contra el impulso de sonreír. Esto iba exactamente como él planeaba. Dadan realmente conocía su abuelo bastante bien, para adivinar lo que iba a decir. Se golpeó la palma de la mano con el puño, como si acabara de tener una idea. -¿Qué me dices de cómo ser fuerte como tú?-

Garp hizo una pausa, moviendo la cabeza como los perros que amaba -¿Eh?-

Luffy se metió en la cara de Garp, tratando de parecer tan lindo y 'adorable' como pudo. -Abuelo, ayúdame a ser tan fuerte como tú ¡Quiero ser tan genial como tú! Si yo fuera tan genial como tú, sería incluso más genial que Shanks! ¡Puede que ni siquiera tenga que convertirme en el Rey Pirata para ser totalmente impresionante! -Ignoró la pequeña punzada interior cuando dijo esas palabras. Realmente no estaba mintiendo. Él era impresionante, incluso antes de ser enviado de vuelta. Pero nunca dejaría de querer ser el Rey Pirata. Pero, ¿cuál era el daño al dejar que su abuelo pensara que podía?

Garp parecía que no podía estar más feliz. -¡Eso es genial, Luffy, por fin te has dado cuenta, pero no puedo darte los secretos de ser tan fuerte como yo! ¡Tienes que convertirte en un marine y aprender de la misma manera que yo!-

Luffy frunció el ceño. -No, no, no, no quiero aprender de algún extraño, quiero aprender del abuelo, eres increíble, y tú eres el único que no me mira como si fuera yo ¡una idiota!-

Una expresión inquieta cruzó la cara de Garp. Luffy casi podía ver el edificio de vapor en la cabeza de su abuelo mientras uno de sus deseos más profundos se enfrentaba con su deber. -No puedo hacer eso, Luffy, no puedo enseñarte a ser como yo a menos que estés ya en los infantes de marina-

Según Dadan, esto es cuando debe comenzar la mendicidad. El abuelo era un lechón para mendigar, dijo. -Pero no quiero dejar la isla todavía, le prometí a Ace que no me iría hasta que tuviera 17 años. ¿No podría simplemente entrenarme aquí?- Luffy reconfortaba esa punzada nuevamente recordándose que nunca había prometido convertirse en un marine. No estaba mintiendo.

Se levantó de un salto para abrazar a su hermano, e intentó imaginarse que era Chopper. Nadie podía decir no a Chopper. -Por favor, por favor, abuelo ¿Podría por favor sólo enseñarme aquí? ¡Prometo que nunca, nunca, nunca más pediré algo! Sólo quiero estar tan genial como tú, pero no puedo dejar la isla ¡Se lo prometí a mis hermanos, a los dos!

Luffy sintió otra punzada por haber criado a Sabo, y fue aún más grande porque ahora sabía que nunca había muerto. Fue un truco sucio. Pero ahora sus ojos estaban húmedos y eso debería ayudar.

Garp parecía que alguien estaba empujando un puñetazo en su trasero. Miró los ojos llorosos de su nieto por lo que se sentía para siempre. Luffy contenía el aliento. ¿Funcionaría? Si no, entonces no podría conseguir bastante fuerte, y todo sería arruinado. Perdería sus nakamas como la última vez, ¡porque no sería lo suficientemente fuerte para cambiar las cosas!

-¡Ah, joderlo!- Garp gritó finalmente. Trasladando a Luffy para que se sentara en su regazo como si tuviera cinco años en vez de 15, Garp se metió en los bolsillos antes de sacar un Baby Den Den Mushi. Él jugueteó con los diales con el pulgar antes de que el caracol despertara y comenzara a ir 'purupurupuru'. Después de unos segundos, hizo que el sonido del clic y la cara del caracol se aburrieron. ¡Abuelo! gritó -Mushi-Mushi!-

-¿Qué ocurre, Garp-san?- Llegó la voz del chico espeluznante que Luffy recordó de Water 7.

-¡Póngame con HQ, necesito hablar con Sengoku!-

-De inmediato- llegó la respuesta monótona.

El caracol comenzó a hacer el sonido de conexión de nuevo, esta vez tardo algo más. Después de un par de minutos, cambió las expresiones para mirar enojado. -¿Qué ocurre, Garp?- Luffy trató de no temblar. Era un chasquido, pero era la misma voz que el hombre que había ordenado la muerte de Ace.

Garp no pareció notar que su nieto estaba tenso. -Hey, Sengoku, voy a necesitar extender mi permiso un poco-

Un suspiro de longanimidad vino del caracol. -¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?-

Garp hizo un pequeño recuento en sus dedos. -Hum, unos dos años-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Explotó el caracol. -No hay manera de que te extienda tanto Garp, si quieres tanto tiempo libre, entonces solo jubílate y ya, pero no intentes desperdiciar el tiempo de los Marines, te necesitamos-

-¡Pero tú lo entiendes! -gimió Garp, sonando un décimo de su edad. -Mi nieto finalmente se dio cuenta de que quería ser como su abuelo. ¡Necesito el tiempo libre para entrenarle para ser tan impresionante como yo!-

-Entonces reclámalo y tómelo como uno de sus aprendices -le ordenó el Almirante de la Flota-.

-No puedo hacer eso, Sengoku, hizo una promesa de no salir de la isla hasta los 17 años. ¡No puedo pedirle que rompa una promesa, así que necesito el tiempo libre para poder entrenarle aquí!- Garp respondió. Luffy, viendo al caracol tomar otra respiración por lo que seguramente era otro "no", decidió entrar. Trató de sonar lo más joven posible. Joven quería decir lindo, lindo significaba conseguir un "sí".

-Por favor, señor Sengoku? Prometí a mi familia que no me iba a dejar hasta que tuviera 17 años. ¡Pero quiero que mi abuelo me haga tan genial y fuerte como él es así que puedo ser súper impresionante! ¡Quédate aquí, es mi cumpleaños!- Añadió, pensando que no podía doler.

Una mirada de horror venció al caracol. -Dios mío, hay dos de ellos -susurró. Entonces pareció estremecerse y recuperó la expresión enojada. -¡de ningún modo!-

-¿Por favor?- Garp y Luffy preguntaron, sonriendo ampliamente como si Sengoku pudiera verlos.

Hubo una pausa embarazosa. Finalmente, el caracol suspiró. -Puedo darte ahora mismo antes de pasar una hora mendigando hasta que mis oídos sangren. -Los ojos chocaron contra Garp. -Te daré 18 meses, Garp, entonces espero que tu culo vuelva aquí haciendo papeleo y ejercicios sin un pío hasta que deje de estar enfadado contigo-

-¡De acuerdo!- Garp gritó.

-Y voy a cortar tus entregas de senbei y donut hasta que vuelvas- dijo el caracol, con cara de petulante.

Garp se congeló. Parecía que podría llorar. Luego miró al rostro sonriente de Luffy y suspiró. -Trato- murmuró él con mal humor. Luego apartó el caracol.

-¡Atención soldado!- grito Garp de repente. Luffy saltó, y de repente se encontró de pie en la atención. ¿Qué diablos? Garp entonces se levantó, elevándose sobre Luffy, así que su cara fue ocultada por el sol. -Ahora, soldado, sólo tenemos un año y medio para intentar que te hagas tan impresionante como yo. ¡No tendremos éxito, pero por Dios vamos a acercarnos lo más que podamos! Va a ser el asunto más agotador de su vida. ¡Tú vas a sangrar, tú llorarás, pero no se te permitirá dejarlo nunca! ¡Si tú no crees que puede hacer eso, entonces sal ahora y dejar de perder mi tiempo! ¡¿Estás preparado?!-

Luffy lo miró fijamente. Nunca había visto este lado de su abuelo. Por un momento, dudó. Entonces la imagen de su tripulación, sus nakamas, tumbados derrotados en aquella extraña habitación, vino a él. Algo en su interior se endureció. Nunca más. Levantó la cabeza, miró a sus ojos a los ojos y gritó -Señor, sí, señor-

Su abuelo sonrió, y no habría parecido fuera de lugar que un diablo estuviese. -Bueno, ahora vamos a entrar y despedir a Dadan... Y entonces ... ¡empezamos!-

Luffy recordaría para siempre su tiempo como estudiante de Garp como el período más doloroso, agotador, desmoralizador de cualquier vida. Si hubiera pensado que Rayleigh había sido duro con él, entonces el patriarca de los Monkey hizo que el Rey Oscuro pareciera un gato embarazado y desnudo en una tarde de agosto. Sólo pensar en los interminables días y noches que obedecieron a su esclavo conductor de un abuelo fue suficiente para hacerle perder el apetito.

Y no habría renunciado a un segundo.

Los primeros seis meses fueron bastante simples. De 4:30 am a medianoche, todos los días, Luffy fue martillado en el yunque de Garp. El acondicionamiento que haría que Zoro implorara misericordia continuó mientras hubiera luz en el cielo. Flexiones interminables, saltos, vueltas, todos con límites de tiempo bajo amenaza de un puño de amor. Y Luffy se había enterado de que Garp había estado reteniéndolos. Después de todo, nunca había usado su Haki en sus puños de amor.

Cuando el sol finalmente se puso, el entrenamiento cambió de su cuerpo a su mente. Garp tenía libros de texto entregados, lo que obligaba a Luffy a caminar a través de enorme cantidades de números y esperando la memoria los memorizada. Cuando Luffy había protestado en voz alta al principio, había conseguido el grito de su vida. -EL CONOCIMIENTO ES EL PODER, ¡POCO MIERDA! NUNCA SABES CUANDO LA MATEMÁTICA O LA HISTORIA O ALGUNA QUÍMICA SIGNIFICARÁN LA DIFERENCIA ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE HACIA FUERA EN EL CAMPO ¡EL 90% DE ESTE JUEGO ES MEDIO MENTAL! ¡USTED VA A CÓMODO COMO COMPLETO DE ESTE MATERIAL COMO USTED PUEDE! -

Incluso Luffy podía ver la ironía en Garp sosteniendo las facultades mentales, pero se acomodó.

Las comidas eran suministradas por la familia Dadan, que estaba experimentando un ataque cardíaco colectivo y perpetuo de tener un Vicealmirante con ellos. Dadan casi se había sacado el pelo cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía involucrarse en el menor robo, no con Garp como testigo. En la necesidad desesperada de fondos para seguir complementando el apetito de la familia Monkey con la comida del mercado por encima de lo que sus bandidos estaban constantemente trayendo desde el bosque, ella había recurrido a la legitimidad. Sorprendentemente, Dadan Tea Shoppe se convirtió en el negocio más rentable de toda la isla. Incluso Nobles de la ciudad hacían pedidos para su mezcla de té limonado especial. Y si tal vez empaquetó unas cuantas hojas de coca en polvo en cada lote para hacer más habituación, bueno, nadie la había llamado todavía.

La rutina había cambiado una vez que Garp consideraba a Luffy en forma "factible". Entonces había sido interminable sparring, experimentando, y ejercicios. Garp no sólo lo hizo luchar, sino que trató de hacerle pensar, haciéndolo luchar con ridículas desventajas que le obligaron a plantear nuevas estrategias que simplemente "batir a una pulpa". La noche se convirtió en tiempo para los juegos de estrategia, Garp mostrando un sorprendente nivel de habilidad en el ajedrez, damas y tictactoe. Perder un juego significaba un puño de amor, ganar significaba un trozo de carne. Fue notable lo rápido que Luffy consiguió bueno con ese sistema en particular.

Garp incluso comenzó a enseñar Luffy el Rokushiki, que Luffy estaba muy contento de aprender. Podía imaginar las miradas de esos rostros de bastardos del CP9 cuando los golpeaba con sus propios movimientos. Tendría que estar seguro de tener un Visor Dial cuando sucediera. ¡No tendría precio!

Aproximadamente ocho meses después, Luffy accidentalmente utilizó el armamento para bloquear un haymaker de Garp. Su corazón se había detenido, esperando una explosión de preguntas y sospechas. En lugar de eso, él había recibido un abrazo de Garp, llorando, diciendo lo orgulloso que estaba de que su nieto de nudillo hubiera encontrado a Haki por su cuenta. Luffy se había relajado, agradeciendo a los dioses de carne por la suerte. Entonces el entrenamiento sólo se había intensificado, ya que Garp había añadido cursos sobre cómo usar Haki, los tres una vez que Luffy los "descubrió" dentro de un par de semanas.

Rayleigh le había conseguido una comprensión firme de los fundamentos de los tres, pero Garp no aceptaría nada menos que el dominio absoluto. Luffy no se sorprendió al descubrir que sus abuelo también tenían Haki del Conquistador, pero se sorprendió al saber de cuántas formas diferentes había de aplicarla además de golpear a la gente. Podía hacer que la gente se sintiera incómoda exudando una "presencia", aterrorizarlos a seguir órdenes sin cuestionarse, y cómo dirigirse a grupos específicos en una multitud. Y Hardening era sólo la punta del iceberg cuando se trataba de Armamento. Y había algunas cosas muy extrañas que ver con la observación si usted era lo suficientemente bueno.

Por fin, llegó el día en que Garp tuvo que marcharse para que Sengoku no lo rebajara al muchacho de cabina. Luffy sonrió y trató de reprimir su reflejo de mordaza cuando Garp exigió que se pusiera un uniforme de Marina como un presente de marcha. Se quedó de pie, contando los segundos hasta que Garp dejó de admirar la vista de su nieto de blanco y abordó el barco. El anciano estaba llorando, soplando la nariz por la abertura de su máscara de perro. -Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Luffy, ¡te has convertido en un hombre de verdad!-

Luffy sonrió, apreciando el cumplido. A los 16 años y medio, estaba más fuerte de lo que había sido a los 19 años en su vida pasada. Mientras que todavía estaba delgado, las líneas de su pecho y abs parecían lo suficientemente afiladas como para romper la piel, y sus brazos y piernas estaban tan densamente empacados que cualquier persona que tocara pensaría que estaban tocando piedra caliente en lugar de carne. Pero el cambio más dramático fue entre los oídos de Luffy. Luffy era ahora un táctico impresionante, capaz de analizar cualquier situación de combate para encontrar la mejor solución. Él no era un genio por un tiro largo, pero bastantes lecciones habían sido golpeadas literalmente en su cráneo que no fue identificado inmediatamente como idiota.

Garp recuperó su compostura. -Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer en seis meses?- El tono sugería que sólo había una respuesta correcta.

Luffy puso los ojos en blanco. -Voy a dirigirme a la Isla Shell y mirar allí la Base de la Marina, ¿te lo prometí, señor abuelo?-

-¡Uno o el otro, no me llames a mí, parece extraño!- Protestó Garp. Pero él sonreía como un bribón. -Te ves muy bien en ese uniforme, muchacho, aquí espero verte pronto en él-

-Adiós, abuelo-dijo Luffy, ocultando la punzada en su estómago. Honestamente se sentía mal por esto. Su abuelo había invertido tanto en él, con la esperanza de convertirlo en un espléndido marine. Y Luffy no odiaba exactamente a los Marines, Coby y Gramps y Smokey e incluso Aokiji eran bastante geniales. Pero no equilibraron todos los idiotas, por no mencionar cómo ignoraron el mal del gobierno. Además, Luffy no era uno para recibir órdenes.

Dando un último saludo, que de alguna manera se sentía más como una mentira cuando estaba en vista de los marines reales, Luffy observó a su abuelo abordar el barco y navegar lejos. Se mantuvo alerta hasta que el bote se convirtió en una mota en el horizonte. Entonces Luffy casi salió del uniforme marino. Tirando el casquillo, Luffy tomó su sombrero de su espalda y lo volvió a colocar en su cabeza donde pertenecía. Había conseguido que Dadan le agregara una cuerda para poder colgar de su cuello.

Ignorando las miradas de los aldeanos de Foosha por estar al aire libre en sus boxeadores, Luffy hizo un Soru rápido. Diez segundos más tarde, apareció frente al bar de Makino con el traje que había tenido para el Nuevo Mundo. Caminó a través de las puertas batientes, sonriendo como la realización de que el entrenamiento realmente había terminado. -Oye, Makino, ¿puedo tomar una copa? ¡Quiero celebrar que el abuelo finalmente se fue!-

Makino sonrió, levantando la vista de pulir una taza. Woop Slap, el viejo alcalde malhumorado, se volvió sobre su taburete para mirar a Luffy con desdén. -Un menor no debe beber alcohol, especialmente uno tan destructivo como tú-

-Por la última vez, Alcalde, fue el abuelo el que me arrojó a tu casa, y te ayudé a reconstruir, si no lo recuerdas, ¿cuándo dejarás que se pase?- Luffy gimió.

Makino se rio entre dientes. -Bueno, has estado trabajando muy duro durante los últimos dos años, Luffy-kun, creo que esta vez puedes celebrar como un adulto, ¿qué vas a tener?-

-Ron, toda la botella -dijo Luffy mientras se sentaba. Algunos de los patrones cerca de la espalda se levantaron y se fueron cuando oyeron eso, pareciendo que iban a llamar a sus ajustadores de seguros.

-Entonces, Luffy ¿qué vas a hacer hasta tu cumpleaños? ¿Vas a seguir entrenando incluso sin Garp-san? -preguntó Makino.

Luffy terminó una sana golondrina de oro líquido y sonrió. -Sí, pero no me parece tan difícil... Me siento como si mi abuelo estuviera abarrotado de un siglo entero en su tiempo libre ... ¡Siento que podría enfrentar a Barba Blanca!-

-¡No harás tal cosa!- Woop Slap gritó. -¡Es demasiado peligroso, solo porque eres joven y piensas que eres invencible, no significa que estés listo para enfrentarte al hombre más fuerte del mundo! ¡Tal vez nunca lo seas!-

-Bueno, nunca lo sabré a menos que lo intente, ¿verdad?- Luffy respondió rápidamente. El alcalde venía de un buen lugar, pero estaba demasiado lleno para los gustos de Luffy.

Makino puso los ojos en blanco. Hombres. -Entonces, Luffy, ¿estás deseando salir de la isla?-

Luffy sonrió tristemente mientras las imágenes de cada uno de sus nakamas pasaban ante sus ojos. Nunca había dejado de pensar en ellos. Ellos fueron la razón por la que fue capaz de sobrevivir a ser roto por Garp una y otra vez. No tienes ni idea, pero ahora no es el momento adecuado, no hasta que cumpla los 17 años.

Makino y Woop Slap intercambiaron una mirada, preguntándose el extraño peso en la declaración de Luffy.

De repente, riendo, Luffy recogió su botella, medio vacía, y se puso de pie. -Gracias por la bebida, Makino, te pagaré una vez que tenga One Piece. ¡Que tengas un buen día!-

Al día siguiente, después de recuperarse de su primera resaca de esta vida, Luffy se puso a trabajar. Comenzó a trabajar en el Gears, algo que había guardado de Garp a toda costa. Tenía que tener un poco de Chopper le había advertido que eran extremadamente perjudiciales, ya que empujó su cuerpo a límites poco naturales. Ahora era el momento de ver si podía encontrar formas más seguras de usarlos, y tal vez incluso encontrar uno nuevo.

Pero como le había dicho a Makino, el entrenamiento no era el enfoque de Luffy para los próximos seis meses. Llenó la casa del árbol, manteniéndose incluso durante el campamento de arranque del infierno, con mapas, hojas de papel y dibujos crudos, mientras confundía la mejor manera de cambiar el futuro. Una de las mayores lecciones

Garp había golpeado la importancia de los pequeños detalles en la batalla. Un solo grano de arroz podría inclinar la escala. Puesto que Luffy no estaba seguro de poder hacer todo de la misma manera exacta aunque quisiera, y puesto que estaba decidido a no perder jamás sus nakamas de nuevo, no podía simplemente volar por el asiento de sus pantalones y esperar que las cosas salieran bien. Tenía que planear las cosas ahora.

Así que eso es lo que hizo. Entre el entrenamiento con el Gears y las visitas a Foosha y Dadan, Luffy anotó cada cosa que recordaba de su "primera" vida y calculó lo que sucedería si hubiera hecho cosas diferentes. Consideró la rapidez con que obtendría la atención del Gobierno si mostraba lo fuerte que era. Contempló a cada persona fuerte y fresca que había conocido y cómo podía hablar de ellos para unirse a su armada, y cómo facilitar sus nakamas en esa idea.

La vieja esperanza de que quizá volvieran demasiado tiempo todavía colgaba en el fondo, pero Luffy no desperdició demasiado tiempo en preocuparse por eso. Sería una bendición ver sus nakamas nuevamente. Preguntar por los que recordaba sólo era codicioso.

Luffy podía apreciar ahora la pesadilla logística si en realidad logró hablar con todos los que quisiera, pero no le importó. Cuanto más mejor, pensó. No había ninguna alegría en el mundo que, en comparación con tener nakamas, en lo que a él respectaba, y ahora que no estaba muerto con sólo tener una nave, se encontró ansioso por tener tantos como fuera posible. Sería como una familia grande y feliz. Hmm, tal vez por eso Barba blanca lo hizo también.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, era el momento. Se detuvo cerca de Dadan para decir adiós. Él sonrió mientras ella se negaba a enfrentarse a él, al igual que esa vez. El resto de los bandidos parecía triste, incluso mientras trabajaban en rectificar las hojas de té. Nunca habían vuelto a robar después de que Garp se marchara, la tienda de té era tan exitosa que exigía toda su atención. Sin embargo, siempre serían bandidos en sus corazones.

-Bueno, adiós, gracias por no matarme ni nada -dijo Luffy.

-No era más que un problema, no sé por qué nos molestábamos -contestó Dadan, todavía resueltamente mostrándole la espalda-.

-Ignorala, buena suerte, Luffy -se ofreció Dogra, con Magra cabeceando.

Luffy se dio la vuelta y dio unos pasos antes de detenerse. No podía resistirse. Se volvió de nuevo. -¡Aún odio a los bandidos de montaña!- Entonces sonrió ampliamente. -¡Pero me gustan ustedes!

-Wah ~ ¡Sólo sal de aquí, estúpido mocoso!- -gritó Dadan, ahora llorando cascadas que ella sin esperanza trató de tumbar con un pañuelo. Riendo como un loco, Luffy extendió una rama y usó un simple Rocket para despegar hacia Foosha. Corrigió su rumbo con un pequeño Geppo, aterrizando en los muelles frente a su balsa. Makino y algunos otros se habían reunido para despedirlo.

-¡Buena suerte Luffy! -dijo Makino, dándole un rápido abrazo.

-Será mejor que se convierta en un infante de marina, ¿sabes? ... Si te vuelves pirata, avergonzarás a toda la ciudad- Woop Slap suministrado.

-¡Hmm...!¡No! ¡Todavía voy a ser el Rey de los Pirata!- Luffy respondió.

Con poco adiós, Luffy se despidió. Se volvió para saludar a la multitud y echar una última mirada a la isla. Una duda en la parte posterior de su mente le molestaba. ¿No estaba olvidando algo?

Con un rugido, el rey de mar local se levantó del mar, las mandíbulas se abren para tragar Luffy y su barco entero. La muchedumbre en la orilla gritó, pero Luffy apenas giró su cabeza apenas bastante para mirar la bestia en el ojo. La anguila crecida se congeló mientras los ojos aún más fríos que los que el humano rojo había encendido hace diez años atravesaban su alma.

-Piérdete-gruñó Luffy.

Así, se dio la vuelta y nadó como si su vida dependiera de ella.

Luffy sonrió y se volvió hacia los espectadores sorprendidos. -¡Buscadme en los periódicos, voy a ser grande en poco tiempo ya veréis!-

Cuando la ciudad finalmente se desvaneció, Luffy se dio la vuelta y puso lo poco que sabía de la navegación para usar. -Ahora ¿dónde está ese remolino?-

Por cierto espero vuestras review para saber en que mejorar


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy estaba perdido. Simplemente eso. No había tenido la navegación básica implantada quirúrgicamente en su cráneo la primera vez, así que lo único que tenía que hacer para encontrar a Coby era un crucero cerca de Shell Island. Y no podía intentar usar Observación porque no había conocido a Coby después de los dos años, así que no sabía cómo sonaba su "voz".

-¡Todo eso planeando y ni siquiera puedo llegar a la línea de salida! ¡Estúpido Luffy, estúpido!- Se gritó a sí mismo.

Espera un minuto... Nami había estado en esa nave. Había robado de Alvida y había escapado al mismo tiempo que ellos. Habían tenido esa mirada genial y dramática el uno del otro. Y conocía la voz de Nami tanto como la suya.

Solución encontrada, Luffy se puso en la posición de loto. Respirando hondo, cerró los ojos y comenzó a escuchar.

La observación era el poder de oír el espíritu o la "voz" de todo, aunque se necesitaba más habilidad para oír una voz más pequeña era. Fue muy útil en una pelea ya que dio aviso de los ataques tan pronto como su oponente los planificó. Pero podría ser utilizado para mucho más que eso. La voz de una persona hablaba mucho de ellos, si escuchaste lo suficiente. Y puedes seguir a la gente con ellos. Por supuesto, sólo funcionó si estaban en el rango. Pero el alcance era sólo una cuestión de práctica.

Luffy abrió su mente y dejó que las voces del mundo vinieran a él. Podía oír el recuerdo de los árboles en el bosque de su barco, los simples deseos de los peces en el mar, el canto casi silencioso de la marea. Lejos detrás de él, Dawn Island sonaba como un concierto de rock. Si Luffy se concentraba, podría haber discernido voces individuales del caos. Pero no le preocupaba dónde se había ido.

A unos kilómetros a su derecha, casi al borde de su oído, había otra isla. Las voces eran débiles, pero una palabra seguía apareciendo una y otra vez: Morgan. Así que era Shell Island. Luffy frunció el ceño al oír la desesperación de los aldeanos. Se habían dado por vencidos, si habían luchado en el primer lugar. Alguien tenía que darles esperanza y Luffy estaba feliz de hacer el trabajo. Pero primero, necesitaba encontrar a un joven que soñaba con ser un marine. Sabiendo dónde estaba la isla, Luffy limitó su enfoque a esa área. Ahora que estaba escuchando menos, podía oír más detalles. Buscó cualquier otro racimo de voces. Por último, se dio cuenta de dos pequeños grupos, los buques. Uno parecía muy violento, el otro perezoso. Y entre esa charla ociosa, encontró una voz que era salvaje y feroz como el océano, a la vez fuerte y suave, desafiante y consentimiento.

Nami.

Luffy abrió los ojos, sonriendo como un loco. Finalmente, después de años, él conseguiría ver a su nakama otra vez. Su plan era ordenar su barco para escoltar a Coby ya sí mismo a la Isla Shell y luego trabajar su magia. Ya la conocía como si fuera su hermana, así que debería ser fácil deshacerse de cualquiera de sus argumentos contra unirse a él. Entonces tendría un navegador cuando él y Zoro salieran de Shell Island y no tendrían que morir de hambre simplemente flotando alrededor ¡podrían ir directamente a por Buggy! Pero primero, tenía un cobarde para inspirar.

Ahora que tenía una dirección clara, no tenía necesidad de la insignificante balsa. Luffy se alineó y ejecutó un Rocket perfecto en la dirección de los dos barcos. Una vez que alcanzó el ápice de su vuelo, comenzó a usar Geppo para mantenerse en el aire y fuera de las peligrosas garras del océano. A medida que transcurrían los minutos, Luffy se preguntó cómo su antiguo yo habría reaccionado al ver a alguien literalmente corriendo por el aire. Probablemente tendría estrellas en sus ojos y estaría pidiendo un paseo. Luffy se rio entre dientes. Realmente había sido un niño cuando se había marchado. No es que no siguiera babeando sobre Gaon Cannon, pero sus estándares habían aumentado bastante después de todo lo que había visto.

Sus piernas comenzaban a cansarse un poco cuando las naves finalmente aparecieron una hora más tarde. Empezó a saltar en su lugar, aprovechando su vista de pájaro. El barco muy femenino de Alvida estaba escondido detrás de un afloramiento, esperando a que el crucero se pusiera en la posición para la emboscada. Luffy pensó en qué hacer. Necesitaba tener unos cuantos momentos tranquilos para charlar con Coby y hacerle darse cuenta de su sueño, así que no podía llamar la atención con sólo cayendo del cielo. El mirador en el crucero no era realmente un problema, pero Alvida era sin duda en el trabajo.

Hmm, el tiempo para ver si todo ese entrenamiento de control fino había valido la pena los dolores de cabeza.

Luffy abrió los oídos y encontró la voz del vigilante de Alvida. Centrándose en él solo, Luffy alcanzó el pozo de su fuerza de voluntad dentro de su cabeza, trajo algo a la superficie y lo forzó hacia fuera en el mundo. Quería expandirse en todas direcciones, pero Luffy mantuvo el foco y lo mantuvo dirigido hacia y sólo en el mirador. Debajo de él, el hombre se desplomó en el nido de cuervo cuando su voluntad entró en competencia con Luffy y perdió al instante. Luffy sonrió. ¡Esta vez fue mucho más impresionante!

El único conjunto de ojos que preocuparse por cuidar, Luffy utilizó Geppo para bajar rápidamente al crucero. Desembarcó en un lugar donde ninguno de los tres mediocres marineros de la cubierta pudo localizarlo y luego utilizó a Soru para bajar a la cocina tan rápido que nadie lo vio. Los chefs estaban todos en el salón de baile para la fiesta de almuerzo especial, así que el lugar estaba desierto. Luffy devoró casualmente todos los desperdicios sobrantes de preparar la comida, encontró un trozo cómodo de piso y esperó a que comenzaran los fuegos artificiales.

Luffy mantuvo un oído abierto, observando que algún invitado había invitado a Nami a un baile. Él puso los ojos en blanco. Probablemente había cogido su cartera, había quitado todo el dinero y lo había devuelto en los primeros diez segundos. Realmente era una glotona y un poco cleptómana. Luffy se tomó un momento para maldecir a Garp por ser un negrero en las cosas del cerebro que ahora conocía la palabra cleptómano. Ahora que estaba tan cerca, Luffy tuvo dificultades para resistir el impulso de ir a verla. Había pasado tanto tiempo y ella era su familia. Pero tenía que estar aquí para encontrarse con Coby.

Bueno, tal vez podría engañar un poco. Luffy bloqueó todas las voces, excepto las suyas e hizo de lo que decía el único foco de su atención. Su cabeza casi había estallado cuando Garp había revelado que un verdadero maestro de la observación podía oír los pensamientos de una persona. No leía las mentes, sólo oír lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento. Requería una cantidad increíble de esfuerzo para discernir palabras reales en lugar de solo impresiones o intenciones como lo hacía habitualmente pero Luffy ya estaba mordiendo más de lo que podía masticar para que Garp lo añadiera a la lista. Había estado menos que divertido cuando la primera vez que lo había conseguido, había sido oír a Garp pensar que los marines gobernaban a los piratas babeando un bucle continuo.

Luffy empujó un poco más y de repente el constante destello de humor y "ruido" se resolvió en palabras reales. Gran tonto y práctico, no puede esperar a que el ataque empiece, así que puede deshacerme de este tipo. Con Alvida en el barco iniciara el espectáculo dios va a ser extraño verlo de nuevo ¿ya estará Luffy en el barco?-

Los ojos de Luffy se abrieron, su atención rota por el shock. ¿Acaso ella...?

El súbito retumbar de balas de cañón impactando el agua sacudió el barco. Luffy sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en el momento. Podría echar un vistazo a eso más tarde. Ahora tenía que estar listo para Coby.

Después de unas cuantas balas de cañón, el barco de Alvida se detuvo. Luffy escuchó el rugido de los piratas cargando y rodó los ojos. Estos tipos eran aún más débiles que la pandilla de Dadan. Por otra parte, sus estándares en la fuerza eran un pedacito sesgado. Luffy esperó pacientemente y sonrió cuando la puerta se abrió y una voz mansa preguntó -¿Hola?-

-Hola- contestó Luffy.

Hubo un chillido y luego la puerta se abrió para revelar a Coby. Parecía lo que Luffy recordaba perfectamente: pelo rosado, gafas, hombros encorvados como si estuviera esperando ser golpeado en cualquier momento. Luffy sonrió ampliamente. Podría ser un cobarde ahora, pero Coby siempre iba a ser el primer amigo que hizo después de salir de casa.

-Discúlpame- Coby tartamudeó. -No me di cuenta de que alguien estaba aquí. ¿Eres un pasajero?-

Luffy sonrió. -En realidad, soy un polizón-

-Ah- dijo Coby, todavía sonando tan tímido que era como si se disculpara por existir.

-¿Estás abordando el barco? -preguntó Luffy, con la esperanza de sacar a Coby de su caparazón.

-S-sí, los piratas de Alvida están invadiendo esta nave, probablemente debes esconderte, si alguno de ellos te ve, te robarán a ciegas-

Luffy se encogió de hombros. -No tengo nada que robar, acabo de empezar el viaje- Él se paró. -Entonces, ¿cómo es que no estás escondiendo, qué es lo que pasa? ¿Vas a pelear contra cualquiera de los piratas que te ven?-

-¡Dios no!- él gritó. -Um, mi nombre es Coby y yo soy un chico de caballería de los Piratas de Alvida-

Luffy inclinó la cabeza como había visto a Garp. Esta actuación no había sido menos molesta, incluso si había conseguido mucha práctica. -Divertido, pareces demasiado tonto para ser un buen pirata- La educación de Garp no había hecho nada para hacerlo menos contundente. En todo caso, lo había hecho aún peor.

Coby se estremeció, pero dio una especie de sonrisa nauseabunda. -En realidad es un una historia divertida- comenzó, pero fue interrumpido por tres piratas irrumpiendo en la habitación.

El mayor miró a Coby con desdén. -Así que aquí es donde te dirigiste, Coby, sólo mantente alejado del camino y déjanos trabajar-

-¡Hai!-gritó el chico, apretándose en un rincón, con los ojos clavados en horror en Luffy.

Uno de ellos sacó una espada y empezó a posar con ella en Luffy. -Ok, chico, saca los bolsillos y nadie se va a lastimar-

Luffy tuvo que resistir el impulso de reír en voz alta. Su chaqueta estaba abierta, mostrando su físico estatuario. ¿Creían que estos músculos eran para mostrar? Entonces otra vez, el otro individuo tenía una espada, que quizás en su cabeza ganó automáticamente cualquier lucha del puño. Si sólo lo supiera. -Es grosero señalar cosas a la gente- dijo Luffy secamente.

El tipo levantó una ceja. -¿Estás jugando conmigo, chico?-

Luffy sonrió. -Puedes irte lejos o te echare muy pero que muy lejos está a tu elección-

El tipo gruñó y levantó el brazo para golpear a Luffy en el pecho. Podría haber estado moviéndose a cámara lenta. Luffy lanzó un simple jab, casi la mitad de lo que pudo. El tipo fue enviado volando a la pared, donde se mantuvo en camino, dejando atrás un agujero en forma de su contorno. Si lo mirara, vería otro agujero en la pared de la otra habitación, mirando hacia el mar abierto.

Coby y los otros dos tocaron el suelo con sus mandíbulas. Sus ojos parecían listos para salir de sus cráneos mientras veían a Luffy soplar sus nudillos. Sonrió alegremente, como si no fuera peligroso en absoluto. ¿Y vosotros dos? ¿Será la puerta o la pared?-

Moviéndose tan rápido que se desdibujaron, los otros dos piratas golpearon la puerta detrás de ellos cuando se fueron. Coby se las arregló para levantar la mandíbula y preguntó -¿Quién eres?-

Luffy sonrió. -Monkey. D. Luffy, el próximo Rey de los Piratas- Eso fuera del camino, Luffy se acercó a la despensa y la abrió.-¿Qué tal si nos escondemos aquí? Probablemente van a traer a la ballena caminando de nuevo con ellos- En un aturdimiento, Coby siguió a Luffy en el área de almacenamiento con luz tenue. Luffy cerró la puerta, mantuvo un ojo en el techo y empezó a romper a carcajadas a través de la caja abierta de manzanas.

-¿Uuum, Luffy-san? -preguntó Coby después de un minuto. -Cuando dices que eres el futuro Rey de los Piratas... ¿te refieres al verdadero Rey de los Piratas?-

-¿Qué diferencia hay del rey pirata del chocolate? -preguntó Luffy, tratando de no reírse y herir la autoestima de Coby. Había sido un poco duro con el chico la primera vez. -El Rey de los Piratas es el Rey de los Piratas, Coby. Voy a encontrar One Piece, conquistar el Grand Line y ser un demonio para el Gobierno Mundial y los Marines.

-¡no puedes estar hablando en serio! El Rey de los Piratas es el hombre que ha reclamado todo lo que este mundo tiene para ofrecer Fama, riqueza y poder unidos en un solo hombre ¡No hay manera de que nadie pueda volver a hacerlo! Numerosos piratas se han peleado durante veinte años desde la muerte de Rogery nadie se ha acercado, ¡imposible, imposible, imposible!-

-Cállate- Luffy lo dijo con suavidad, pero él imbuido un poco de Conquistador en ella. Coby dejó de hablar como si su lengua hubiera sido pegada de repente a la parte superior de su boca. -No me importa si es imposible, lo haré posible, le prometí al hombre que me dio este sombrero que me convertiría en el Rey de los Piratas y si me muero intentándolo, entonces me muero-

Coby pareció profundamente impresionado por sus palabras. Luffy cogió otra manzana, pero la caja estaba vacía. Ah bueno, mejor no luchar con el estómago lleno. Alvida estaba justo encima de ellos. Luffy se mantuvo calmado, dándole tiempo a Coby para crecer su espina dorsal. -La única razón por la que soy el chico de cabina de Alvida es porque me metí en el barco equivocado y estaba demasiado asustada para huir. Siempre he estado tan asustada, asustada de lastimarme, asustada de morir- Coby alzó la vista, un parpadeo de chispa en sus ojos. -Hey, ¿crees que puedo ser un marine?-

Luffy se encogió de hombros, todavía sonriendo. -No importa lo que yo piense, es tu vida, solo tu opinión es importante-

Coby pareció tomar eso como un sí. -¡Siempre he soñado con ser un gran marine, atrapar a los malos!- El muchacho saltó a sus pies. -¡He decidido que me uniré a los marines y atraparé a tipos malos como Alvida! ¡No, atraparé a Alvida yo mismo!-

Las palabras de Coby fueron cortadas por el techo colapsando. Entre una lluvia de madera, Alvida aterrizó e inmediatamente llenó la habitación. Luffy se tomó un momento para maravillarse de lo gorda que estaba la mujer, comparándola mentalmente con la versión de ella en Loguetown. Devil Fruits podría hacer cosas realmente increíbles. Si pudiera embotellar eso, podría pagar la deuda de Zoro con Nami dentro de una semana.

Alvida lanzó una sola mirada a Luffy, evaluándolo rápidamente. -No eres ese cazador de piratas Zoro- Dado que aparentemente significaba que no podía ser una amenaza en absoluto, ella le ignoró para concentrarse en Coby. Luffy puso los ojos en blanco. ¿No era ni siquiera un poco intimidante? Alvida levantó amenazadoramente su mazo. -¿Quién es la más bella Coby?- ella preguntó. Al parecer, el coraje recién nacido de Coby tomó una siesta, porque estaba de vuelta en el cobarde que había estado hace un par de minutos.

Alvida sonreía de un modo feoy tenía más que ver con la crueldad en sus ojos que con su media docena de barbillas. -Lo dejaré ir una vez, si respondes correctamente ¿Quién es la mujer más hermosa de todos los mares?-

Mientras Coby estaba tartamudeando a través de su respuesta estándar, Luffy habló. -Boa Hancock, todo el mundo lo sabe-

Se podía oír una gota de alfiler. Coby se quedó boquiabierto ante Luffy horrorizado, mientras que la tripulación de Alvida, atravesando el agujero, suprimía las hemorragias nasales cuando la idea de la infame emperatriz pirata corrió a través de sus sucias mentes. Alvida parecía estar en estado de shock. Luffy se encogió de hombros. Sólo había dicho la verdad. Hancock era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido. Todavía no iba a casarse con ella, pero no había nada malo en defender su belleza.

Una marca de tic apareció en el rostro rápidamente enrojecido de Alvida. A través de los dientes apretados, gruñó a Luffy: -Tú te equivocaste, plaga-

Luffy ladeó la cabeza. -No estoy seguro de que sepa lo que significa hermoso, significa pelo brillante, piel clara, grandes tetas, largas piernas y una sonrisa agradable.-Por lo menos eso es lo que siempre dijo Sanji -observó Luffy mentalmente-. -Tienes la forma de un dango y tu cara se ve como el extremo equivocado de un perro- concluyó Luffy.

La mandíbula de Coby podría haberse dislocado permanentemente, su mandíbula era tan baja. ¡¿No vio Luffy ese club masivo?! ¿Acaso no tenía el menor temor de la mujer que había matado docenas por no reconocer su belleza? Coby observó con temor que los ojos de Alvida se inundaron de sangre y su boca se torció en un gruñido asesino. Casi podía oír su autocontrol. -¡TE MATARÉ MOCOSO!- Gritó mientras levantaba su mazo. Coby cerró los ojos, no queriendo ver a su nuevo amigo pegado.

Hubo una repentina sensación de prisa y de repente Coby sintió como si fuera a vomitar sus amígdalas. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que había terminado en cubierta. Luffy palmeó la cabeza mientras la tripulación de Alvida se alejaba como si fuera radioactivo. -La náusea pasará, solo siéntate aquí y déjame cuidar a estos chicos ¿de acuerdo Coby?- Coby asintió aturdido, todavía demasiado concentrado en mantener su desayuno dentro para entender realmente cualquier cosa.

Luffy se enderezó y examinó la tripulación de Alvida. Podría usar el haki del conquistador, pero ¿dónde estaba la diversión en eso? Le tendió las manos. -Bueno, ¿no me vas a atrapar?-Me enfadé con tu capitán, después de todo. Muchos de los rufianes lo miraban como si estuviera unos bocadillos sin una canasta de picnic (maldita sea, ahora tenía hambre otra vez), pero después de un momento de vacilación sacaron sus espadas y cargaron.

Luffy decidió tratar de hacer esto al menos un poco difícil. Así que levantó e inclinó su sombrero para que no pudiera ver nada. Su observación funcionó bien, sin embargo. Justo cuando la primera hoja estaba a punto de golpearlo, una de las muchas máximas de Garp le pasó por la cabeza. No hay arte para ser golpeado. Luffy sonrió y susurró "Kamie".

Allí donde el primer pedazo de carne de cañón derribó su hoja, de repente no había más que aire. Antes de que pudiera engañar eso, de repente fue golpeado de cabeza en la cubierta por el codo de Luffy. El sonriente muchacho procedió a flotar como un pedazo de papel a través de la acumulación de carga de Alvida. Cada ataque parecía perderse, Luffy moviéndose como si estuviera deshuesado. Ni siquiera se movía tan rápido, pero no importaba cuán desesperadamente los hombres atacaran, no parecían tener éxito. Mientras tanto, los movimientos al azar del cuerpo de Luffy parecían bastantes para sacar a cada hombre de comisión. Una rodilla aquí, un backslap allí, todo hecho sin ninguna de la palanca que el sentido común dictado era necesario enviar a las víctimas que volaban, pero lo hicieron.

Dos minutos más tarde, Luffy estaba de pie en cubierta sobre el inconsciente equipo de los piratas de Alvida. Coby, que había conseguido que el mundo dejara de girar, no podía creer lo que veía. Aquellos hombres, algunos de los más ásperos y mortales que había conocido, habían sido derribados como si fueran niños jugando un juego. Alvida, que de alguna manera logró salir del agujero que había hecho, miró a Luffy con cauto desdén.

-Nunca he visto a ningún hombre moverse así, no eres normal, ¿verdad?- ella preguntó.

Luffy sonrió y estiró las mejillas. -¡Comí la Gomu Gomu no Mi! ¡Todo mi cuerpo es de goma!- Nunca se cansaría de ver las caras de la gente cuando vieron por primera vez su regalo. ¡Hicieron las caras más divertidas!

Los ojos de Coby surgieron. Alvida simplemente asintió. -Así que las Frutas del Diablo realmente existen. ¿Quién demonios es usted?-

Luffy sonrió. -¡Soy Luffy, el hombre que va a ser el próximo Rey de los Piratas!-

Alvida hizo una mueca. -Entonces, tú también eres un pirata, ¿dónde está tu tripulación?-

-Todavía no tengo uno, ¡acabo de empezar hoy!-

-Lo que sea- Sus ojos se oscurecieron. -Tú entiendes que tengo que matarte, pero primero -Alvida se volvió para mirar a Coby, que se quedó inmóvil. -Coby, nunca respondiste a mi pregunta ¿Quién es la mujer más hermosa de todos los mares?-

Coby miró a los ojos de la mujer que había hecho de su vida un infierno durante dos años. Luego miró a Luffy, el hombre que le había enseñado más sobre el valor y la fuerza en diez minutos de lo que había aprendido de alguien en toda su vida. Respiró hondo e hizo su elección.- ¡No eres tú! ¡Tú eres una gorda, mezquina, vieja y una PERRA!

Luffy se echó a reír cuando vio la cara de Alvida. ¡Esto no tiene precio! Y él estaba feliz de que Coby se había vuelto valiente esta vez también. Tal vez esto sería más fácil de lo que pensaba.

Alvida explotó. Ella se apresuró hacia adelante, su enorme club se levantó. -¡MOCOSO DE MIERDA!- Gritó mientras se detenía ante Coby. El rosado empezó a encogerse como de costumbre, aterrorizado por el dolor que se avecinaba, pero lo tomaría. Había decidido nunca coger la mierda de piratas como Alvida nunca más. Si muriera, al menos moriría orgulloso.

Justo cuando Alvida bajó su bastón, Luffy apareció entre ella y Coby como un fantasma. Sonrió y pronunció -Armamento: Tekkai-. En un instante, su cuerpo se tensó y se volvió negro, como si de pronto se hubiera transformado en obsidiana. Cuando el mazo de Alvida entró en contacto con su piel, la fuerza del impacto contra el material mucho más duro se reflejó de nuevo. El mazo se rompió como una granada fragmentación, salpimentando Alvida con numerosas heridas mientras Coby estaba a salvo por el cuerpo de Luffy, que volvió a la normalidad un segundo después del golpe.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que, hasta donde Coby lo sabía, un segundo estaba a punto de ser alcanzado y el siguiente Alvida estaba tambaleándose, sangrando un pocoy Luffy miraba por encima de su hombro con una enorme sonrisa. Decidiendo simplemente rodar con ella, Coby sonrió de nuevo. Luffy giró la cabeza para mirar a Alvida, que parecía haberse partido y se había vuelto histérica.

-¡Esto no está sucediendo! ¡Esto NO PUEDE suceder! ¡¿Por qué está sucediendo esto?!- Ella suplicó de los cielos.

Luffy se adelantó y capturó sus ojos. Es hora de tomar una apuesta. Imbuir sus palabras con el Conquistador para que cada palabra sonara en su alma, Luffy declaró con calma: -Porque cosas malas le pasan a gente mala. Tal vez si no fueras una perra, no tendría que hacerte daño-

Alvida abrió mucho los ojos, pero Luffy no le dio la oportunidad de responder. Lanzando el puño hacia atrás para que su brazo se extendiera en la distancia, lo hizo retroceder y gritó -Gomu Gomu no Pistol!- Incluso conteniéndose para que no la matara, Alvida todavía tose de sangre antes de que su entero marco considerable fuera enviado volando en la distancia. Luffy admiró la estrella centelleante que hizo. Siempre se preguntaba por qué sucedía eso. Ese brillo misterioso.

El sonido de alguien aplaudiendo interrumpió el momento de silencio pos-victoria. -Muy impresionante- La voz era rica y femenina.

Luffy se dio la vuelta y su corazón prácticamente se detuvo.

Era su Nami. Ella llevaba nada más que un bikini para una parte superior, mostrando sus activos descaradamente y dejando su tatuaje claro para ver. Cierto, seguía siendo la marca de Arlong, pero no parecía importarle, como si ya no fuera un punto de vergüenza. Su exuberante pelo naranja colgaba de su parte inferior de la espalda, en lugar del corte de princesa que había tenido la última vez. Ella no tenía el Log Pose en su muñeca o su ClimaTact en su cadera y sus tetas no eran tan grandes, pero por lo demás se veía exactamente como cuando había anunciado que habían encontrado la siguiente isla en ese fatídica día.

Caminó hacia adelante, sin darse cuenta o sin preocuparse cuando ella pisó a los piratas inconscientes. -¡Eres bastante fuerte!- dijo ella. -Soy Nami, el navegante de los Piratas de Arlong, pero odio trabajar para él, pareces un tipo mucho más fuerte ¿y si me dejaste unir a tu tripulación? Quizás tengas que derrotar a Arlong para que me deje ir ¡pero eso no debería ser demasiado difícil para un tipo fuerte como tú!-

Luffy estaba tan contento que estaba casi llorando, pero se obligó a retenerlo. Su mente, mucho más fuerte de la pura práctica, analizó la situación. Estaba actuando como si no lo recordara, por lo que claramente no había visto la pelea o se daría cuenta de que tenía muchos más trucos que la última vez. Ansiaba abrazarla, pero su bromista interior le exigió que aprovechara la situación. Así que cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño.

-No-

Nami tropezó, claramente no esperaba esa respuesta. -¿Qué quieres decir con no?, necesitas nakamas, ¿no? ¿Por qué no me llevas? ¡Soy el mejor navegante de East Blue, te lo haré saber!-

-Porque lo hiciste mal -respondió Luffy.

Nami arqueó una ceja, algo que Luffy reconoció como un gesto muy peligroso. -¿Que hice mal? -preguntó ella ya parecía que lo iba a golpear para decirle que sí.

Luffy sonrió. -Se supone que debes decir: -Soy una ladrona, odio a los piratas más que a nada en el mundo, me gusta el dinero y las mandarinas-

Nami abrió mucho los ojos. Su boca se abrió en un "o" sorprendida. -¿Cómo...?- Una luz llenó sus ojos como la esperanza que Luffy siempre se había negado a sí misma iluminada en ella. Ella chasqueó el brazo para señalarle. -¿Cuál es la bebida favorita de Franky?- exigió.

-Cola - Luffy rodó sus ojos. Entonces sonrió tan grande que sus mejillas comenzaron a doler. -¡Hola Nami!-

-¡Luffy!- De repente, se abrazaron. Comenzaron a reír y saltar como niños pequeños, girando en círculos. En algún momento, las risas de Nami se convirtieron en sollozos al enterrarse la cara en su cuello. -No puedo creerlo, pensé ... pensé que me estaba volviendo loca, no podía creer que pasara, no sabía si sólo era yo, pensé que aún estabas allí, siendo torturado por ese bastardo Vegapunk O Akainu o algo así!-

Luffy sólo sonrió y la abrazó fuertemente. -Lo sé-

Ella se echó hacia atrás y lo golpeó en la cabeza. Él la dejó hacerlo. De un modo extraño, en realidad la había echado de menos. -¡Baka!, ¡todo esto es culpa tuya!, ¿podrías haberme escrito?, estaba tan preocupada y sólo tenías que apuntar el tonel con el tirón más errático ¿no?-

-¡Pensé que sería la isla más guay!- Él protestó. -¿Y cómo se supone que debía escribir? ¡No sabía si habías vuelto tampoco!, ¿qué iba a hacer, escribir una carta diciendo 'Hey, recuerdo todos los grandes momentos que tuvimos' y lo envié a Arlong Park? Si fueras el viejo tú, probablemente me encontrarías y me golpearías por ser pervertido o algo así-

Nami resopló. -Eso no tiene sentido, ¿no podrías tomar un minuto para encontrarme y decir hola?-

-¡Estabas en todo el East Blue buscando tesoros! Además, estaba ocupado entrenando con mi abuelo-

Nami abrió mucho los ojos. -¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Tenías que entrenarte?

-No iba a hacer lo mismo que la última vez y ver a Ace morir de nuevo, ¿era yo? Tenía que súper fuerte súper rápido si iba a hacer cosas diferentes y mi abuelo es el mejor hombre que conozco para la formación-

-Bueno, eso tiene sentido -dijo Nami, antes de que sus ojos saltaran -¡Espera, eso tiene sentido!-

Luffy puso los ojos en blanco. -Él no sólo entrenó mi cuerpo, sino que también me hizo pensar, al menos ahora soy bastante bueno en eso-

Nami lo miró incrédulo. -¿Quieres decir que eras tan idiota sólo porque no querías molestarte en pensar? ¡Todos esos enormes problemas fueron porque eras perezoso!-

-Hey, me dolía la cabeza, pensé que no era útil- Luffy protestó.

Nami bajó la cabeza. -Dios, estás desesperado, ¿por qué me molesto en reñirte?-

Luffy sonrió de nuevo. -¡Porque somos nakamas!- Su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande. -Todos somos nakamas! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa, verdad?-

-¿Qué? -preguntó Nami.

-Si ambos estamos de vuelta... eso significa que estamos ¡TODOS de vuelta! ¡Ese experimento misterioso funcionó para todos en la habitación!-

Nami abrió mucho los ojos. -Dios mío, eso significa...-

Luffy se echó a reír. -Shishishishi, ¡vamos a ser mucho más impresionante esta vez!-

-¿Um, disculpen?-

Luffy y Nami se congelaron. Se volvieron lentamente para ver a Coby, muy confundido. -¿Qué está pasando? ¿De qué eran esas cosas de las que ustedes dos estaban hablando?-

Luffy y Nami de repente envolvió un brazo alrededor de los hombros de cada uno y comenzó a agitar sus manos como si estuvieran golpeando una mosca, la misma sonrisa falsa en ambas caras. -¡Oh, eso no fue nada!- Dijeron ambos.

-Todo es una gran broma interior, vamos muy atrás- agregó Luffy.

Coby frunció el ceño. -Entonces, ¿por qué actuó como si no lo conociera? -preguntó a Nami.

-¡Eso fue parte de la broma!- Dijo nerviosamente.

-De todos modos, Coby, deberíamos irnos, tenemos que llevarte a una isla para que puedas convertirte en un infante de marina-

Luffy entrecerró los ojos. -Y además, los marines van a aparecer justo sobre...-

De repente, las olas causadas por disparos de advertencia sacudieron ambos barcos. A lo lejos, la famosa insignia de las gaviotas estaba orgullosamente blasonada en las velas de dos patrulleros estándares.

-… ¡ahora!- Luffy terminó. Estirando los brazos para agarrar a Nami y Coby, gritó -¡Vamos!- Y corrió del borde del barco. Coby gritó, hasta que aterrizaron en la balsa que Nami ya había bajado. Hubo algunos minutos de desorientación cuando encontraron que todo estaba en medio de aguas agitadas, pero pronto los tres se alejaron mientras los marines se acercaban a la nave de Alvida.

Cuando estaban a una distancia segura, los tres se relajaron. Luffy y Nami estaban ambos tan contentos que sólo querían reír, pero tenían que mantener el decoro frente a Coby. Luffy se aclaró la garganta. -Así que, Coby, ¿quién era ese tipo de Zorro de quien Alvida estaba hablando?-

Coby se estremeció. -El cazador de piratas, Roronoa Zoro, es el cazador de recompensas más temible en East Blue, ha tomado algunas de las mayores recompensas en East Blue sin tener tanto como un rasguño, entonces él sólo gasta el dinero en alcohol es un demonio, Un monstruo con una espada, es aterrador, pero oí que fue capturado recientemente por los marines-

Luffy arqueó una ceja. Parece que Zoro no había estado perdiendo el tiempo, si parte de su reputación era ahora por ser intocable. Entonces Luffy sonrió. -Suena como un tipo fuerte, ¡creo que le pediré que se una a mi equipo!-

Coby, que había estado tomando un trago de agua de un frasco ofrecido por Nami, lo escupió todo, empapándola. No parecía divertida. Coby la ignoró para mirar a Luffy. -¿Estás loco, es un cazador de piratas, por qué en el mundo se convertiría en un pirata?-

-Soy bastante terco- Luffy se rio entre dientes. -Además, sólo preguntaré si es un buen tipo-

-¡Ha sido encarcelado porque es un malo, es imposible, imposible, imposible, imposible!- Se le cortó a la madre cuando Nami montó su bastón y lo atascó sólidamente en la cabeza. -¿Por qué me golpeaste? -le preguntó a Nami con un aspecto de perro perrito herido.

-Sentí que debía golpearte- respondió ella, sosteniendo su bastón en su hombro y dándole una mirada que le suplicó que la interrogara. Coby, siendo bastante acostumbrado a las mujeres violentas, decidió sabiamente dejarlo caer.

-Además, si Zoro está en manos de los marines, entonces está en una base marina, ¡eso significa que ambos vamos en la misma dirección!- Luffy continuó brillantemente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Coby suspiró. -Entonces, supongo que ninguno de los dos sabe de qué manera es Shell Island, es donde he oído que sucedió-

-En esa dirección -dijeron Luffy y Nami al mismo tiempo, apuntando en la misma dirección-. Nami parecía más sorprendida que Coby, que sólo se encogió de hombros y ajustó el timón del pequeño bote.

-Luffy, ¿cómo lo sabías?- le pregunto Nami en voz baja.

-Mi abuelo me hizo trabajar en Haki también, ¡mi Observación es aún mejor que ese extraño tipo de Skypiea ahora!- Luffy respondió con la misma tranquilidad.

-¡Enel, pero ese tipo podía oír conversaciones desde una isla!- Nami gritó en silencio.

-¡Sí, pero él engañó con su fruta del diablo! ¡Pero yo puedo hacer eso solo!- Luffy sonrió.

Nami sacudió la cabeza. "-eez, eres aún más fuerte que después de los dos años y estamos empezando en East Blue. No estoy seguro de que el mundo esté listo para ti-

-¿A quién le importa, ahora tenemos aventuras más grandes y mejores?- Luffy respondió. -Además, tengo que ser tremendamente fuerte para hacer que el plan funcione-

Nami sintió que un escalofrío corría por su espina dorsal. Tenía la sensación de que no le iba a gustar este plan. -¿Qué plan es exactamente eso?-

Luffy echó un vistazo al Coby, claramente curioso, preguntándose qué estaban murmurando. -Te lo diré a ti y a Zoro cuando salgamos -le prometióy luego se conformó con tararear alegremente mientras se inclinaba para mirar las nubes. Nami suspiró, pero se preparó para el paseo. Ella entrenó a Coby en las mejores corrientes para usar, su habilidad casi sobrenatural y llegaron a Shell Island en tiempo récord.

-Wow, Nami-san, eres muy bueno en la navegación- comentó Coby mientras ataba el barco al muelle de la bulliciosa ciudad.

-Cuando le dije que era el mejor, lo decía en serio niño- respondió, inflando su pecho. Esto, por supuesto, hizo que Coby apartara la mirada para evitar una hemorragia nasal, pero no pudo detener un fuerte rubor. Luffy soltó una risita. Realmente había extrañado las payasadas de Nami. Sentía que podía volar sin Geppo, se sentía tan ligero. Sus nakamas, los que habían luchado y reído y lloraba con él, también estaban de vuelta. ¡No iba a estar solo! ¡Podía cantar! ¡Así lo haría!

-¡Las islas del sur son cálidas! ¡Painapurupuru! ¡Sus cabezas se ponen muy calientes! ¡Y son todos idiotas!- Luffy respiró hondo. -¡Segundo verso, las islas del norte están frías!- Antes de que pudiera llegar más lejos, Nami le pego en la cabeza. -¡Hey, Nami!-

-No vuelvas a cantar esa canción -dijo ella con sencillez y salió a toda velocidad para la ciudad. Los chicos siguieron detrás, Luffy gruñendo y Coby riendo nerviosamente.

La ciudad parecía bastante agradable, pero todo el mundo parecía nervioso. Luffy sabía que era un poco mal de él, pero fue tan divertido la primera vez Compró una pera de una mujer y le preguntó a Coby en voz alta: -Hey, Coby, ¿dónde está ese tipo, Zoro?- En un instante, todo el mundo se encogió contra las paredes, mirando a Luffy como si hubiese pronunciado algún tabú.

-Quizás es mejor no mencionar el nombre de Zoro, obviamente hace que la gente se sienta incómoda- susurró Coby. Alcanzando a Nami, que no se había detenido en su marcha por la base, Coby habló. -De todos modos, Luffy, probablemente Zoro esté detenido en la base de la Marina, oigo que éste ha sido dirigido por un capitán Morgan- Para sorpresa de Coby, el nombre de Morgan provocó la misma respuesta que Zoro.

Luffy seguía riéndose cuando Nami finalmente se detuvo ante las puertas de la base marina. Coby parecía incómodo. -Eso era extraño, ¿por qué la gente temería oír el nombre de Morgan?-

-Quizá sea un malo -le ofreció Luffy-.

-Es un oficial de la Marina, ¡por supuesto que es un buen tipo!-

-No estés tan seguro- Nami interrumpió. -El poder corrompe, sin importar de qué bandera vaya una persona. Confía en mi hijo, hay infantes de marina en el mundo peor que los piratas- Coby parecía profundamente preocupado por la certeza de las palabras de Nami.

-Ahora, si yo fuera un espadachín sin ningún sentido de la orientación ¿dónde estaría? -preguntó Luffy, usando sus brazos para levantarlo para echar un vistazo. Por lo que sabía, Zoro había hecho algo diferente y en realidad había sido puesto dentro de la base esta vez.

Coby suspiró. -¡Luffy-san, no hay manera de que él estuviera al aire libre! Probablemente está encerrado en una celda bajo tierra o...-

-¡Lo he encontrado! -gritó Luffy. Aturdido como un niño en la mañana de Navidad, Luffy agarró a Nami y Coby y los arrastró hasta el tramo apropiado de la pared. Luego les dio una mano de ayuda hasta la pared antes de que saltara para agarrar su asiento.

Coby sacudió la cabeza para hacer frente a la loca velocidad de Luffy una vez más, mientras que Nami sólo resoplo y se enderezó el pelo. Cuando la visión de Coby volvió a la normalidad, echó una mirada al patio y su corazón se detuvo.

Atado a un poste en medio del patio arenoso estaba el infame Roronoa Zoro. El suyo llevaba una larga capa verde sostenida por un cinturón rojo, la mitad superior colgando de su cintura y dejando su parte superior del cuerpo en plena pantalla. Tan, una piel ligeramente quemada se extendía sobre el tipo de músculos que por derecho sólo debían pertenecer a grandes simios y tigres y tiburones, del tipo que gritó el poder del depredador. Su cabeza estaba abajo y cubierta por un pañuelo, bajo el cual los cabellos verdes de la longitud del collar empujaron hacia fuera. Coby tragó saliva. -¡Haramaki, cabello verde, está tal y como se describe! ¡Es realmente él! ¡Roronoa Zoro!-

Coby se volvió para ver si sus compañeros estaban tan intimidados como él. Para su conmoción, ambos parecían contentos de verlo. Luffy sonreía como si acabara de reunirse con un hermano que había perdido mucho tiempo, mientras que Nami tenía un medio miembro como un maestro de jardín de infantes que acababa de entrar en un aula gritando después de las vacaciones de verano. Coby no lo entendía. ¡Ambos eran piratas en presencia del cazador de piratas! ¿Por qué no le tenían miedo?

Obtuvo su respuesta cuando Zoro levantó la vista, con los ojos grises penetrantes. -Llegas tarde, Luffy-

Luffy se echó a reír. -Lo siento, lo siento, Zoro!-

-¿Qué quieres decir con que llega tarde?- Nami preguntó beligerante, como si estuviera regañando a un niño. La sangre de Coby se congeló, pero Zoro sólo resoplo.

-Así que tú también estás aquí bruja, quiero decir que se suponía que debía venir a buscarme después de tres días, no de tres semanas... Ha sido aburrido esperar-

-¡No hemos llegado tarde, sólo has sido tu quien ha salido temprano!- Nami gritó de nuevo, sus dientes se convirtieron en un tiburón.

Entonces ella solo suspiró. -Entonces, supongo que deberíamos considerarnos afortunados de que hayas aparecido aquí, con tu absurdo rumbo, podrías haber terminado en South Blue-

Luffy se echó a reír. -¡Eso es muy cierto!- Después de escapar brevemente de la pared, gritó el chico con el sombrero de paja. -Oye Zoro ¿cómo sabes que fuimos nosotros, como nosotros, en lugar de sólo nosotros?-

-Estás vestido de la misma -dijo Zoro con la cabeza perdida-.

Nami apretó los dientes. -¿Eso es lo que lo regaló?-

Luffy ladeó la cabeza. -Oye, tiene razón, ¿por qué no notaste que mis ropas eran diferentes, Nami?-

-¡No me molesto en recordar lo que llevan los chicos!- ella gritó.

Coby sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar. -¡¿Alguien podría decirme qué diablos está pasando?!- él gritó.

Luffy dio una sonrisa de disculpa. -Zoro es un viejo amigo también, estaba jugando contigo preguntándome antes-

Coby sintió que sus ojos se crisparon. ¿Cómo, en nombre de Dios, podría el futuro Rey de los Piratas autoproclamado ser amigo de un hombre que había matado a cada pirata que conoció? Antes de que Coby pudiera hacer otra pregunta, una escalera clamó contra la pared a su lado. Se dio la vuelta, sólo para ver a una jovencita con el dedo en los labios en un "shh". Luego, desenrolló una sábana y se bajó por el otro lado de la pared. Coby observó en un pánico, esperando ser pinchada por la mirada de Zoro solo.

-¡Hola, onii-san, he tomado su consejo y los he hecho con sal esta vez! ¡Espero que les guste tanto como el último lote!- La niña, sonriendo como un querubín, presentó con orgullo dos bolas de arroz envueltas en un paño.

-Muchas gracias, parecen deliciosas -dijo Zoro con un tono sorprendentemente suave. Coby vio en estado de shock que Zoro amablemente abrió la boca y tomó cada bocado de la niña todo menos empujó en su boca en su entusiasmo, haciendo sonidos evidentes de apreciación todo el tiempo. ¿Ese era el pícaro sanguinario que masacró la mitad de las recompensas en East Blue?

Justo cuando Zoro terminó la última mordida, tres hombres entraron en el patio. La muchacha se tensó y Zoro susurró tranquilamente: -Como la última vez, ¿recuerdas?- Ella asintió y de repente su rostro se llenó de furia cuando empezó a darle una bofetada al rostro de Zoro con el trapo.

-Ja, ja, ja, ni siquiera puede defenderse contra un niño, ¿eh Zoro?, ¡cómo has caído!-

Coby alzó la frente ante la apariencia del hablante. Vestido con una camisa de lavanda y un traje caro, el chico no parecía mucho más viejo que él. Tenía el cabello rubio más brillante que cualquier otro que había visto en un hombre y tenía una hendidura en la barbilla tan profunda que parecía que alguien había tallado un trozo. Dos marines lo rodeaban, así que obviamente tenía algún tipo de posición en la base, pero Coby no podía ver cómo.

-¿No eras tú la chica que se metió en la semana pasada? Me gusta burlarse de la basura tanto como el próximo, pero esto es propiedad del Gobierno. No querrías ofender a mi padre, ¿verdad? -le preguntó el muchacho con el tono de voz más burlón y paternalista que la garganta humana puede producir.

-¡Sólo quería hacerle daño! ¡Él merece ser castigado por ofenderte, Helmeppo-sama! -La niña hizo una mueca como si le causara dolor físico decir eso, pero la rubia no pareció darse cuenta mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y se reía.

-Es cierto, es un gran idiota y los idiotas merecen ser castigados, pero papá ha emitido una sentencia que dice que cualquier persona que se asocie con criminales será acusada del mismo crimen, así que no vuelvas o tendré que castigarte-. Helmeppo golpeó con los dedos a uno de los marines. -Saque a esta chica de aquí, tire de ella por el pelo para que ella sepa no intentar esto otra vez-

El marino se puso rígido. -¡Pero, señor!-

Helmeppo se volvió y agarró el cuello del hombre como si fuera un perro. -¿Te oí que me desobedeces? ¡Se lo diré a mi padre!-

El Marine hizo una mueca, pero se inclinó hacia delante y agarró una de las trenzas de la chica. Ella no luchó contra él, pero ella todavía gritó que dolía. El Marine parecía que se odiaba a sí mismo, pero la condujo así hasta la puerta y la empujó hacia fuera. Coby observó horrorizado el acto mezquino de crueldad. ¡Los marines no debían actuar así!

Helmeppo se rio de Zoro. -¡Honestamente no esperaba que tuvieras tanto tiempo!-

Zoro lo fulminó con la mirada. -He dicho que podría durar un mes, ¿verdad?-

-Claro, claro, ¡no vayas a ninguna parte, ahora-! Helmeppo se burló, alejándose como si fuera el dueño del lugar.

Zoro rodó los ojos. Cuando miró hacia adelante de nuevo, vio a Luffy de pie en el mismo lugar que tenía el "primer" tiempo, sonriendo esa sonrisa despreocupada que siempre hacía Zoro cuestionar la cordura del muchacho. No es que realmente importara si su capitán estaba loco. Nami estaba allí esta vez sin embargo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Nunca entenderé cómo eres tan bueno con los niños. Eres tan aterrador que debes hacerlos llorar solo mirando a ellos- dijo. Zoro la ignoró, como de costumbre.

Luffy le tendió la mano. -Por lo tanto, el mismo trato que la última vezyo te libro y tú te conviertes en mi nakama? ¡Debo advertirte que nuestras aventuras van a ser aún más loco y ruidoso esta vez! He tenido algunas ideas mientras yo estaba entrenando.

Zoro sólo le dio esa sonrisa que siempre apareció cuando reconoció un desafío y decidió tomarlo. -¿Me puedes desatar ya? Esas bolas de arroz me hacían sentir más hambre-

Luffy se echó a reír.

Después de unos minutos de Luffy abordando los nudos y terminando sólo por hacerlos más estrictos, Nami intervino y Zoro caminaba rígidamente en cuestión de minutos. Agarraron a Coby, que parecía estar teniendo una crisis de fe después de ver a Marines ser malo y un "demonio" ser bastante agradable y se dirigió a la ciudad. Todo el mundo que vio a Zoro caminando libre, casi gritó y corrió hacia el otro lado. Luffy se burló de él y Nami hizo un par de bromas a Zoro, pero el espadachín estaba demasiado cansado y hambriento para preocuparse.

Entraron en la barra corrida por la niña (según Zoro, su nombre era Rika) mamá y todo el ruido se detuvo. Los patrones miraron al espadachín soltado como si fuera un fantasma. El sonido de los grillos que chirrían fue interrumpido por Rika que corrió hasta Zoro, sonriendo ampliamente. -Zoronii-san, eres libre, ¿cómo lo hiciste? ¿Ha decidido dejarte ir el desagradable de Helmeppo?-

Zoro sonrió y se agachó, así que la chica no tuvo que agarrarse el cuello. -No, ese tipo no me dejó ir, mi capitán me soltó-

Rika volvió los ojos hacia Coby, que estaba justo al lado de Zoro. -Parece una especie de cobarde, ¿seguro que es tu jefe?-

Coby chisporroteó, pero Luffy solo se echó a reír. -No es Coby yo soy el capitán de Zoro, ¡Monkey D. Luffy, un gusto conocerte! Continuando como lo que estaba a punto de decir era un trato tan grande como el tiempo, dijo -¡Voy a ser el Rey de los Pirata!-

Nami detectó un ligero cambio en la presión atmosférica mientras todos en la barra jadeaban, sus ojos saliendo de sus cráneos. Luffy ladeó la cabeza. Rika, demasiado joven para ver el tema, sólo sonrió. -¡La comida de mamá es realmente buena y onii-san debe estar hambrienta después de todo ese tiempo atado! Sé que mis bolas de arroz no podrían haber ayudado mucho- terminó, con adorable puchero en sus labios.

Zoro le dio una palmadita en la cabeza, sonriendo tiernamente de una manera que no debió haber funcionado con sus rasgos ásperos, pero lo hizo. -Había delicioso en realidad, sabía que ponías todo tu corazón en ellos-

En medio de la conversación entusiástica de Rika, los Piratas de Sombrero de Paja y Coby se sentaron en el bar. Una vez que sus espaldas se volvieron, la mayoría de la gente corrió hacia las puertas. Sin embargo, unos cuantos se quedaron mirando que parecían estar esperando una explosión inminente. Eso y un poco de asombro nauseabundo, como Luffy y Zoro ordenó todo en el menú dos veces más y procedió a comer / beber todo con las maneras de lobos salvajes tan pronto como la madre problemática de Rika lo estableció.

Coby no parecía tener mucho apetito, escogiendo en su comida mientras observaba Zoro pacientemente responder a todas las preguntas incesantes de Rika entre sorbos. El espadachín, después de unos minutos de sentirlo, se volvió a mirar. Coby se estremeció instintivamente cuando esos ojos se posaron sobre él, aunque no tenían ningún signo obvio de ira. -¿Qué es?-

Coby tragó saliva, pero habló. Luffy lo protegería, ¿verdad? -No eres nada como lo que esperaba, no pareces un tipo malo-

-¡No, los malos son Morgan y su estúpido hijo!- Rika gritó. Luego le explicó cómo Morgan dejó que su hijo tuviera un reinado libre para aterrorizar a la ciudad y la única razón por la que Zoro fue capturado fue como un trato con Helmeppo para protegerla después de haber matado al lobo animal del tirón. Coby parecía haber tragado aguas negras sin procesar mientras explicaba cómo el capitán de la Marina y su hijo abusaban de su poder. Luffy vio y solo suspiró. Coby tenía mucho que aprender sobre el mundo.

La madre de Rika habló después de que su hija terminó, una mirada de temor controlado en sus ojos. -Escucha, aprecio lo que has hecho por mi hijay sé que probablemente hiciste lo correcto al liberar a Roronoa-san, pero voy a tener que pedirte que te vayas Si alguno de los marines te ve aquí, Te informarán y seremos los que sufriremos por ello-

-Pero mamá, son buenos chicos, ¿por qué tienen que irse?- Rika protestó.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Helmeppo entró. Ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de la habitación, barrió una mesa sin platos, empujándolos al suelo, rompiéndolos. Luego sacó una silla y descansó, su escolta detrás de él en silencio. -¡Oye, viejayo y mis guardias vamos a comer gratis hoy!- Miró para ver que seguía su orden, sólo para caerse cuando vio a Zoro mirándole.

-¡Roronoa! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Se supone que estás atado!-

El espadachín se quedó boquiabierto. -Me aburrí, así que les pedí a mis amigos que me dejaran ir"-

-¡Hola, hijo bastardo!- Luffy saludó alegremente. Nami levantó su copa de vino en reconocimiento.

Helmeppo se puso de pie de pronto, furioso. -¡Cómo te atreves!, ¡era un prisionero oficial de los marines! ¡Acabas de infringir la ley!-

-¿Cuál es tu punto? -preguntó Nami, tomando un sorbo.

-¡Mi punto es que es un crimen! -gritó el cubierto bebé rubio.

-¡Entonces qué, somos piratas, estamos por encima de la ley!- Luffy gritó con orgullo.

Helmeppo se quedó boquiabierto, aparentemente sin estar acostumbrado a tal despreocupación de la autoridad que había usado como arma durante toda su vida. Se reunió y señaló acusadoramente. -Ustedes tres son delincuentes, pero lo más importante, ¡no me gusta! Zoro, parece que su ejecución se ha adelantado.

La escolta de Helmeppo dibujó sus espadas, sus miradas aprehensivas. Había algo en este trío, algo que les advirtió que no tenían ninguna posibilidad de vencerlos. La sonrisa de Luffy desapareció y él volvió los ojos hacia ellos. Los dos hombres se congelaron. Era como mirar dos barriles armados. El idiota sonriente había desaparecido y en su lugar había un guerrero despiadado. Luego abrió la boca y dijo una sola palabra.

-No-

Un sentimiento sobrenatural invadió sus sentidosy los dos hombres se derrumbaron en el suelo.

Helmeppo se quedó boquiabierto, al igual que la madre de Coby y Rika. ¿Acabó de derribar a dos marines entrenados con sólo una palabra y un resplandor? Rika tenía brillo en sus ojos, -¡gritando genial!- Entonces Luffy levantó un puño. -No amenacen a mi nakama –dijo y luego su puño se disparó hacia adelante. Helmeppo sintió que su nariz explotaba de dolor y entonces todo su mundo se volvió negro. Se derrumbó junto a sus hombres, su nariz rota rociando sangre por todas partes.

Luffy se volvió para mirar a la mamá de Rika, que dio un paso atrás. Pero estaba confundida cuando él solo sonrió. -Lo siento por el lío, sólo quería golpearlo, ¡es tan molesto!-

Coby se quedó boquiabierto. -Luffy-san, ¿qué has hecho?-

-Golpeé a un par de marines y un maricón miedoso. ¿Es eso una cosa tan mala?-

-En todo caso, es un servicio público- dijo Nami.

Luffy saltó de su taburete. –Bueno ya no tengo hambre, creo que ahora voy a pegarle a Morgan, que parece un idiota más grande que su hijo... Además, tenemos que sacar las espadas de Zoro de la base ... ¿Qué es un espadachín sin su Katana?-

-Molesto, deshonrado o jubilado- Zoro se puso de pie también, extendiéndose para arrugar el cabello de Rika una última vez. -Muchas gracias por cuidarme y me alegro de haber podido ayudarte-

Rika rio entre dientes. -¡Gracias, onii-san!, fuiste muy valiente para ayudarme y gracias por decirme que te gustaban mis bolas de arroz. ¡Quiero ser tan buena cocinera como mamá un día!-

Luffy se revolvió en los bolsillos y sacó un sobre cerrado. Se lo entregó a Coby, que lo sorprendió.- Una vez que las cosas se tranquilicen un poco, vaya a la base y dele al nuevo encargado esta carta, deberías entrar sin ningún problema-

Coby no se preguntaba cómo un pirata tenía tal cosa. Luffy parecía hacer doce cosas imposibles por hora. -No sé cómo agradecerte, Luffy-san, te debo tanto-

Luffy sonrió. -Tú puedes pagarme cuando te conviertas en un Marine impresionante. Simplemente no se conviertan en un idiota. Hey, tal vez cuando sea el rey de los piratas, tú serás un almirante y podemos encontrarnos de nuevo cuando vengas a tratar de matarme ¡Shishishishi!-

Coby negó con la cabeza, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas de gratitud. Nami sonrió ante la vista, antes de volverse hacia la madre de Rika. -Tome, esto debería cubrir todo- Sacó un rollo de billetes de su bikini, haciendo que la otra mujer levantara una cejay le entregó todo el dinero. La madre de Rika jadeó. Una estimación rápida le dijo que acababa de ser entregada lo suficiente para pagar la enorme comida dos veces. Nami sólo sonrió y se volvió para seguir a Luffy y Zoro por el bar. Podría ser parsimoniosa y codiciosa por culpa de Arlong, pero siempre tendría un punto débil para las madres y las personas oprimidas.

Luffy tomó un segundo para disfrutar de la brisa y el sol en su rostro. Nami se acercó a él y preguntó -¿Qué era esa carta, Luffy?-

-Con el fin de que mi abuelo me entrenara, le dejé pensar que iba a ser un marine, él me dio esa carta para cuando viniera aquí, probablemente va como 'este chico es realmente impresionante, puede ir muy lejos. Enséñale lo básico y vendré dentro de unos meses para recogerlo y cualquier amigo que tenga'-

Una hora más tarde, el trío se preparaba para lanzarse. El pueblo entero los había seguido y estaba animando. Luffy los ignoró. ¿Por qué tenían que seguir llamándolo héroe? ¡No era un héroe, maldita sea! ¡No quería compartir su carne!

Nami les contó que la mayoría de los marines estaban ocupados en el techo, levantando la estatua de Morgan. Ella se las había llevado y los dos monstruos la habían escoltado mientras despojaba la base de cualquier cosa remotamente valiosa. Zoro, rendido a la intimidación sólo sin sus espadas, había sido designado mula paquete. Había gruñido amenazas de muerte bajo su aliento y Luffy casi había empezado a saltar. ¡Fue como en los viejos tiempos!

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Helmeppo, Zoro había sacado las bolsas del botín y sujetado las tres espadas en la esquina a través de su faja, casi gimiendo. Luffy y Nami estaban intrigados al ver que en lugar de sólo Wado Ichimonji y dos quemadores, su nakama también tenía Sandai Kitetsu y Yubashiri. Él sonrió y dijo que había ido directamente a Loguetown después de que él dejó el dojo para conseguirlos. Cuando Nami le preguntó exactamente cuánto tiempo le había llevado a llegar allí y encontrar la tienda, la cabeza verde había encontrado de repente el papel tapiz con flores muy interesante.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la azotea, Morgan estaba dando un largo discurso sobre su propia superioridad mientras admiraba su estatua más grande de la vida levantada en su lugar. Nami, que no lo había visto la primera vez, casi se amordazó al ver el hacha quirúrgicamente implantada que había reemplazado a la mano derecha del hombre.

Morgan los había notado y se volvió a mirarlos. -¿Quién diablos son ustedes tres insectos?-

Luffy bostezaba. -Buenoyo soy Luffy y soy un pirata y oí hablar de ti en la ciudad y decidí que no me gustaba, así que estoy aquí para patearte el trasero-

Los marines se habían quedado boquiabiertos, mientras la frente de Morgan se había convertido en un tapiz de marcas de tic. Abrió la boca, probablemente para condenarlos y jactarse de su título, pero Luffy no vio el punto de arrastrar esto como la última vez. Así que había tirado su pierna en un simple -¡Gomu Gomu no Stamp!- Morgan había tosido sangre antes de ser enviado volando a través de su propia estatua, rompiéndola a grava. Luffy había dado un pulgar a la muchedumbre atónita, dio la vueltay saltó con Zoro y Nami del techo.

Luffy tomó un momento para rascar el bulto que ella le había dado por eso. Dos en un día, que podría ser un nuevo récord bajo. Ella realmente debe estar feliz de verlo de nuevo.

Saltando en el bote, Luffy se volvió y saludó a Coby ya Rika entre la multitud. Ellos le saludaron sin miedo, nadie las notaría con todos los demás haciendo exactamente lo mismo. La noticia se había extendido como un reguero de pólvora y toda la ciudad había venido a echar un vistazo al hombre que había aparecido de la nada para derrotar a su tirano.

-¡Adiós! -gritó Luffy, dando una pequeña risita cuando vio que los marines los saludaban como la última vez. Se volvió cuando Nami le gritó que lo ayudara con la vela. Gracias a su guía, la isla estaba fuera de la vista en ningún momento.

Una vez que se sintieron cómodos en una corriente, Nami volvió su atención a la perpetuamente sonriendo Luffy y el relajante Zoro. -De acuerdo, así que estamos solos, tenemos que hablar ahora, comparemos las notas.

Los chicos se encogieron de hombros y todos empezaron a hablar. Después de llenar a los dos en sus dos años bajo la pesada mano de Garp, Luffy se enteró de que a ambos se les había devuelto la misma cantidad de tiempo que él, unos cinco años desde el momento en que entraron en esa habitación. Nami había seguido trabajando para Arlongy siguió con sus carreras de ladrones. En realidad ya había reunido la cantidad necesaria tres veces, lo que con su experiencia para ayudarla esta vez, pero ella continuó fingiendo que no estaba allí todavía. Sin su ClimaTact, sabía que no podría haber tomado Arlong, así que planeó repetir la historia y hacerse amigo de Luffy y conseguir que él la salvara como la última vez.

Zoro sonrió cuando fue su turno. Había usado las técnicas de entrenamiento que había conseguido de Mihawk para que sus dos últimos años en el dojo fueran tan efectivos como los dos que había pasado en la isla de Kuraigana. Había pasado el año extra vagando, esperando su propio momento para encontrarse con Luffy. Las recompensas eran dolorosamente fáciles, dijo, por lo que había seguido entrenando en su tiempo libre. Sonrió y dijo que era aún más fuerte de lo que había estado en el Nuevo Mundo.

Nami suspiró al oír eso. -Si estamos todos de vuelta, entonces no tengo ni idea de cómo vamos a tumbarnos mientras pasamos por el Paraíso-

-¿Por qué nos tumbamos?- Luffy preguntó como ella había sugerido que la tripulación se hiciera vegana.

Nami apreto los dientes. -¡Porque si el Gobierno Mundial descubre lo fuertes que realmente somos, estarán enviando a los Pacifistas, Shichibukais y Almirantes después de nosotros desde el principio! ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarán ante una tripulación de piratas del Nuevo Mundo apareciendo de la nada? entrarán en pánico y enviarán todo para intentar limpiarnos antes de que seamos un problema aún mayor -

-Así que los golpearemos- respondió Luffy, como si la solución fuera obvia.

Nami se puso en pie, en realidad parecía enojado. -¿No aprendiste nada de esa emboscada?, no podemos luchar contra el mundo entero, Luffy, tenemos que ser cuidadosos, o seremos aniquilados como la última vez. ¿No te das cuenta de que escapamos por la piel de Nuestros insanos dientes de suerte? ¿Espero que te des cuenta de que habríamos perdido, o no te acuerdas de los infantes de marina casi matándonos?

Un escalofrío se estableció en el bote. Nami se mordió los labios, dándose cuenta de que podría haber ido demasiado lejos. Luffy levantó la vista, con los ojos fríos. Zoro estaba impresionado. Podía sentir una presencia de su capitán que le recordaba a Aokiji, de su breve encuentro. Algo increíblemente poderoso, totalmente comprometido con su objetivo, completamente letal a pesar de su no amenazante concha. Siempre había pensado que era igual a Luffy, incluso después de los dos años. Ahora, no estaba realmente seguro de que pudiera ganar una pelea contra el caucho. Tenía un sentido para este tipo de cosas, una que había ignorado completamente contra Mihawk la primera vez, pero estaba allí. Era un hombre al que no se avergonzaría de inclinar la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo- dijo finalmente Luffy. -Y nunca quiero que vuelva a suceder, por eso me entrené para poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a todos ustedes, incluso de gente como Akainu y tener en cuenta que no estaba seguro de que ustedes también estuvieran de vuelta. Tener que ayudarlos cuando estaban todos en el nivel uno- Luffy entonces sonrió. Pero no era su sonrisa habitual. En lugar de estar lleno de simple alegría o emoción, esta era la sonrisa de un hombre de negocios que había desarrollado la estrategia perfecta para hacerse cargo de su rivaly estaba a punto de revelarlo a sus aliados. -Es por eso que he elaborado un plan para que nunca podamos superar de nuevo. ¿Te gustaría oírlo?-

En realidad intimidado por Luffy por una vez, Nami se sentó, mientras Zoro se sentó, claramente en la atención.

La extraña sonrisa de Luffy se ensanchó. -Bien, así que aquí está cómo va...-


End file.
